Strike Witches - The War-Torn Reboot II: A New Hope
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: While the war rages on between the Red Neuroi and humanity, the Blue Neuroi begin to befriend humanity as well. Meanwhile, both allied sides don't know corrupted forces were beginning to be noticed... (60's Cold War & King Vs. Queen Style AU)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _ **1967… Somewhere at an airbase in Southern Baltland… 0018 hours…**_

Erica was being stirred awake for some reason in her messy side of hers, Gertrude's and Chris's room. She never had to be disturbed after some time, only when things got really kinky with her and Gertrude that night with Chris as the helper. This time, it was different as the way she's being shook up was somehow a little harder than soft. "Hnn… Five minutes, Trudy… Five minutes."

" _ **Idiot.**_ " Erica's eyes bolted up and faced the blonde witch now standing near her bed, with her usual glasses to suit. Her arms were crossed. "You wouldn't recognize your own sister, Bubi."

"Ursula…?"

"Then again, maybe it's a coincidence you don't wake up in Trudy's case at all just because you really feel lazy around her. Stupid."

"Eh… Ursula?"

"What is it? Want to confess, Erica?"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Just keep it down!" Erica hushed to a whisper and looked seriously at Ursula. "The real question is… what are you doing here?"

Ursula frowned when she was asked that question. She glanced away for a while. ' _Great. Now Erica hates me, or something._ '

And the younger sister noticed the silence. "What's up with being silent all of a sudden?" And without receiving a single answer, Ursula just lifted the cover. "Hey!" Ursula then got on the bed and lied down beside Erica suddenly before pulling the cover over them. This made Erica feel embarrassed. "Um… Sis? Is it really okay if we do this?"

The researcher took off her glasses and places them aside. "What? Can't handle your older sister?"

"Eh… You're just a few months older than I am."

"I know. Weird as a twin, right? Ufufu…" Ursula's chuckle just made Erica nervous.

"Hey, sis… Are you okay?"

"I am."

"You're not. You're just… sad."

And Ursula sighed. ' _It's her deal now?_ ' "I don't feel like I want to answer that."

"Come on. Can't answer me still?"

"Don't push your luck." Ursula got her eyes to look away just to avoid the conversation. "Honestly, you have a small bed. Plus… You're just in your undergarments."

"Want me to be in PJ's? Not happening. I'm flying and I gotta be alert, and just wearing a uniform would do."

"Oh yeah. My little sister wears panties and a tight bra just to fly."

"Hey… not necessarily."

"Please. You like this. You even lost underwear and stole someone else's just before that awarding ceremony took place in dover. You're a natural."

This made Erica more embarrassed. "T-T-That's NOT what happened!"

"Don't lie to me. Lucchini and Perrine told me."

"When did they ever talk?!"

"THEY ALWAYS talk about you. Sheesh." She sighed and decided to look at her sister. "Look… I'm sorry. But it's related to work."

"It's always related to work, and it's just about stress."

"Erica, all you ever think about is stress. Can you think that people think a little more than that? I do."

"Ya gotta take a break, you know."

"I know." Usrula chuckled. "It's funny. For a lazy sister, I didn't know she cared."

"Hey… I do too!"

"Look… Maybe I can talk about it, but this isn't a good time. I just wanted to… lie down with you, like the old days before we got separated. We always get caught up in duties and other stuff. When do we have the real life settling in us, huh?"

"Good point, sis."

"Hey… Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… someone watching us?" Ursula asked because of the shadows over both of them.

And as Erica looked at the figures… "Um… sis… I think you should leave."

Normally, Ursula would just look around, but she knew Erica's blush was feeling a little weird to her. Plus, when she looked down, she noticed Erica was getting bigger. "Sis… How did you get big?"

" _ **Ehem…**_ " Gertrude's throat clearing gets Ursula's attention.

"Oh! Um… Captain. And… Chris?"

"Surprise, surprise," Chris said with a grin.

And Trude's eyebrow was raised the whole time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. And you? You're only wearing your underwear with Chris."

"I got no excuse. What's yours?"

"Sheesh… I'm just lying down with Erica. What's the problem with that? If you think this is incest, you're terribly wrong. But with the way you dress, I think it might."

"W-What?!" Trude pouted. "That's not!"

"Don't be embarrassed either. Some girls tend to be that way."

"As a soldier of Karlsland, uugh!" Trude was nudged by Chris at her hip. She glanced at Chris for a while, then back to Ursula. "Whatever. You have your quarters to be in."

"I know. I have my quarters to share with Peter."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." Ursula sighed before she lifted the cover and got off Erica's bed. "Alright, alright. I'm going already. Incest benefiting…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ursula then walked away and left the room.

Trude saw and heard the door slam shut while putting her hands on her waists. "Sheesh, that girl." And she glanced at Erica, who seems to be glaring at her. "What? You have a problem?!"

"Trudy…"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just gonna sleep in the morning too. And I'll be hard as a rock this time. Hmph." Erica rolled her eyes in irritation before lying back down and easily falling back to sleep.

Chris just looked with Trude before she nudged Trude again. "Consolation enough, big sis." And with a laugh, Chris went first to leave through the Siegfried line, with Gertrude following suit.

"Tch…"

 _ **The next morning… 0618 hours…**_

Ursula felt the cold morning just as the sun was rising a little earlier than usual. She knew the walk towards the experimental aircraft hangar was easy and it was only common that she herself would be around and not other people. That morning was different, as she was seeing Tyler in his pants and undershirt doing push-ups. He even has a face towel to really tell he was sweating. As she examined him, she thought and saw that he really was sweating. She didn't mind it and kept walking when… "Doc?"

She stopped and turned around to see Tyler get up from his pushup position. "Seriously, you still call me that?"

"So?" Tyler wiped himself from his sweat.

"Maybe it won't matter. Crap."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? If it's about Kelvin's call, I know too."

And she looked at him with her eyes a little widened. "Oh. So…"

"Yeah. It's bugging me too. I mean… Anthony Reagan?"

"Hmm…"

"What's up?"

"At least… At least it adds up."

"What about? Come on. Tell me something."

"I'm talking about Dr. Dietrich.""

"Wait… That former Nazi scientist? What is he…?"

"Yes. Dr. Karl Dietrich. Actually…"

"He's the cousin of Minna's father. Exactly."

"I'm sure you're wondering why his name came up suddenly. Want to know?"

"Eh… All I know is that he died together with Doc Miyafuji."

"Apparently, Kelvin didn't tell you. I'm telling you here in his request." Ursula found a seat for him. "Don't mind?" And he shook his head in response. "Suit yourself." And she sat on that seat while Tyler remained standing. She continued. "Dr. Dietrich was actually known to be a successful scientist, then was also a primary rocket-man and astrophysicist. Basically, he was the reason why advanced V-4's were around but were actually scrapped thanks to the extra preparations that had to be made for it. It was something that was simply a little too advanced during Karlsland's Nazi regime. Even at about 10 years later, he believes the results of progress belongs not to the wrong hands but those who truly knows the specs top to bottom. During his time with Dr. Miyafuji, the two of them were making an experimental but also a weaponized striker unit that is supposed to be the most agile of all striker units. It's codenamed… X-Five-Two. I'm telling you this as you know intelligence goes a long way. Kelvin told me some things about it too, and it's definitely something legitimate. Apparently, his death was faked."

"Excuse…?! What?!"

"It's true. You see… that attack made against Dr. Miyafuji by the Neuroi, isn't exactly by the Neuroi. The whole time… The top brass and League Intelligence knew… They were chasing a terrorist."

"No…"

"Dietrich assigned men once under the Reich and it's rather not supposed to happen, except he was able to make contact with the deeper and hidden organizations in the burrows of the old Karlsland just before it happened. The whole thing was staged. He took men into Brittannia and killed Dr. Miyafuji."

"Oh shit…"

"I'm not finished. X-Five-Two was never destroyed. It was taken. Karl Dietrich took it together with his men to secure it for themselves."

"When did you know?"

"I knew… before I left Neue Karlsland, the old Bruruil, for League Intelligence."

"And he never even…"

"Don't blame him, Tyler!"

"I get it, I get it. Not the point. But Yoshika…"

"She must never know."

"What the hell?!"

"Look… Listen to me first. Kelvin called last night about something else though. Anthony Reagan hidden a transcript through the use of magic papyrus paper. It's only a good thing it wasn't disposed by fire. Actually, that's how Kelvin was able to learn of the truth. The papyrus paper itself was able to show a hidden message through heat. You see, Kelvin was able to uncover that message by placing it over a candle. Anyway… If I'm right, it read something about making use of the dark magic. It was what I was researching back at Neue Karlsland. And guess who it's from: Karl Dietrich himself. That's right. That bastard used me the whole time and I was so pissed off when a terrorist almost got to my research. If I would have told Reagan I was already done, Dietrich would have sent men to kill me, but it wasn't finished at all."

"Lucky."

"I am… But things would be more interesting. Eyewitnesses got a glimpse of a flown advanced striker unit in a farmland in Orussia Major by an unknown witch for some reason… and it appears to have the same appearance as that of the X-Five-Two. A day later, the farmland was searched by the Soviet Socialist Intelligence Bureau and they found a liquid residue of dark magic in a barn, which doesn't make sense at all. Dark magic shouldn't be made liquid… unless someone was able to synthesize and…"

"Whoa, whoa… That's enough. Shit… When was the report made?"

"That was a week ago, Tyler. He figured he needed to tell me. Whatever powered that striker could have been… well… that liquid residue of dark magic got me thinking it was used as oil, or maybe fuel for the X-Five-Two."

"So you believe the intel is solid?"

"It has to be! Dr. Miyafuji only told me a little about the X-Five-Two, you know! I'm not informed about the whole thing since it's classified. If Kelvin has something else…"

"Hey… He's an agent like me. He doesn't have unrestricted access to information."

"Okay. You're right."

"Why tell me, though?"

"I told you because I need to trust you. Nobody else must know, well… at least the fact the X-Five-Two is actually working and is still unknown at where it is."

"Minna."

"Right. Wing commanders are more informed about this. And I'm sure she has her own ways of knowing, and it's obviously from the top brass."

"You really trust me on this?"

"I do, Tyler. I thought I'd tell you in case things might get cranky."

"So… let me get this straight… Reagan worked for Dietrich. Dietrich was the one responsible for stealing the X-Five-Two striker unit. Then it's only seen about a week ago at a farm. Sounds like Dietrich is quite the man to be infamous after all. And for him to get Doc Ichiro killed…"

"Don't tell this to anyone… especially Yoshika. She'll really start seeking revenge on Dietrich and she'll go out of control."

"Sure thing, Ursula."

Ursula smiled and stood up. "Thanks. You can go, Tyler. I'll be here the whole morning." And Tyler only nodded before he left for the hangar exit.

But as he went outside, he immediately saw Vera just outside the hangar. He walked to her, seeming suspicious. "Vera, what are you doing here?"

"It's okay, Master."

"What's okay?"

"I heard the whole thing."

"Heard what?"

Vera giggled. "I'm not going to say anything. Like I told you… Anything you want, right?"

This made him blush a little. "I hate it when you put it at that idea, but okay."

"So… a terrorist is loose, and holds a weapon so dangerous."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't tell it to Yoshika, since her father's a researcher, and was killed by that same man."

"Still… I hope it doesn't get to enemy hands."

"The Red Neuroi?"

"You see… once they're able to Neurify equipment or other machines, it becomes theirs as long as they want to hold them. If Zelian would hold something so dangerous…"

"Let's hope she doesn't." Tyler put a hand on Vera's shoulder.

"Thanks, Master. My lips are sealed."

"And it's strictly that way. Come on. Want another one?" Tyler started walking and Vera followed from behind.

"Oooh… You're aggressive. Okay then!" She happily followed him, excited on their next… fun.

Yoshika saw them pass by while being against a side wall belonging to the experimental aircraft hangar. Her eyes started to tear up and she closed up, letting her her left hand spread on the metallic wall. She sobbed for a while, but was somehow quiet while doing so. It was until she was slowly feeling her rage climb that she started to easily scratch the metal along with its paint being scraped off by her nails. "Karl… Dietrich…" She clearly opened her eyes, showing her red eyes from her Magic Overload Status. Her rage somehow maintained at that and didn't move, but she knew her anger at him would never disappear. "You killed my father… One day… You'll get your death… on my hands. I swear it."


	2. Begin Arc 2: Immediate Response (part 1)

**Oh yeah! Finally… I AM BACK! FEEL IT BABY! FEEL IT! CAUSE I'LL JUST… DO IT! JUST… DO IT! (Feeling like Shia from YouTube, haha)**

 **Anyway, I'm glad on writing for ya guys again, although updates will be a little slower from now on since things will get a little hard for me to come by. PLUS… maybe dreams are coming true for some reason that I gotta work hard for 'em. Life of an author is tough, yes sir. ;) But putting your ideas into this is not that difficult as long as you have a story.**

 **So… Gamerman22's character reference of Relius is actually… well… let me just make it simple with AN OC UPDATE! It's technically belonging to Gamerman22 and I helped on naming the character myself! ;) By the way, if you know Ikaros from Sora no Otoshimono, that's the direct character reference. Here it is:**

 **[RELIUS ABERNATHY]**

Age: (appears to be 20 to 21 years old)

Height: 5 ft. 4 inches (162 cm)

Weight: 48 kg (105.8 lbs)

Hair: White

Eye color: Blue (Angel Mode) and Red (Battle Mode)

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Athletic

Neuroi Classification: Alpha Queen (Class 10), Wave Hunter (Class 7)

Affiliation: Blue Neuroi

Notable appearances: Relius has a pair of wings attached at her back. She can shrink them so she could put on clothes.

Hobbies: She usually likes rubbing on smooth surfaces of spherical or almost spherical objects like balls or watermelons. For some reason, it soothes her.

Weapon(s): **Angelus** (It's a sword that usually glows yellow when used. She can shoot off beam projectiles with it and can pretty much cut with it too.)

Ability(s): **Desecration Wave (** Using a single beam coming from _Angelus_ , the beam can have its size and width depending on the target area, and is adjusted even during her attack to compensate for time and usage of ability from the beginning where a charge is usually made. **)**

I think this one's short. So… Enjoy! Chapter 1's something introductory, I guess.

* * *

 **Arc 2: A New Hope**

 **CHAPTER 1**

" **Immediate Response (part 1)"**

 _ **1967…**_

Significantly, the battle was getting somehow interesting. After the 501st had eliminated a Sub-Hive according to the report of Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, another development was rising. Although the space programs that Liberion and Orussia were supposed to conduct at this time were postponed for a later time due to the war between humanity itself against the Neuroi, both countries were able to detect different signatures in space, while they were able to distinguish the signatures of Neuroi, being attacked by Neuroi. It was very confusing to them. Although both countries decided not to interfere, Soviet Orussia decided to put their program to good use in making an immediate investigation, out of the speculations that their enemy the Neuroi, had their own internal battles.

 _ **Airship Ulysses…**_

The throne room had a small ball resonating as the object itself bounced away from the queen's throne. Her eyes were widened before she stood up while in her white Astral dress with her wings shrunk. "Don't tell me… Is it because of us?"

Kaziri sighed before getting off her knee and standing up to look at the queen. "Your Majesty, it only seems that Orussia is doing this by themselves to determine the nature of the fight happening in space. They don't know that just out of their planet is the battle between smaller waves."

"This is not good at all."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?"

"Up in space, obviously, the command has been switched to Saiojin for a while. We can't expect her return until next week or until the general is healed and will be back in action."

"I agree with you." Kaziri frowned. "He took a nasty hit to the torso and chest, and his core was in critical condition."

"It's a miracle they were able to salvage him just before he would be brought into intensive care. His core needs to recover."

"Your Majesty… I would want to suggest."

"Yes?"

"Saiojin is taking care of things off-planet. If the Orussians launch their man up in space, they'll easily be detected by the King's forces. They'll send deployment cubes against the reporting team. We need to make an exceptional call on this one. It seems we need to properly ensure the safety of the cosmonauts."

"So you're in favor with them still going. However… based on your emotion… you would want to make a bigger step. That's right. You and I think alike at times." Relius smiled. "But there's no need to feel sad about this. Revealing ourselves is a natural choice, Kaziri. We've been in the shadows for quite too long."

"Is this really for the sake of… keeping the cosmonauts safe from harm? Or is this for the world to know?"

"For the meantime, it's something the necessary people need to take note of. That means… Orussian brass would have to know first than the others. They're risking themselves to see the situation up there. We'll show ourselves to them, and give them cover."

"Your Majesty, whatever your decision is, I'll respect it. They'll take our appearance as a shock at first, though."

"That's why I'm going to gain a friend who's working with the Orussian brass."

"You?"

"That's right." Relius smirked. "Me."

 _ **In the evening in a small city of Orussia Major…  
**_

An silver-haired Orussian colonel was yawning while travelling the streets of a small city away from the dangers involving the capital city of Orussia Major. Considering he's working hard while in the military intelligence branch, he's still feeling quite sore about the battle happening even next to Moscow. He wasn't in Moscow when it happened, but he was devastated when it was attacked at first. It easily feel but was a necessary sacrifice to rally more troops and defenses against the strong invaders in the Earth he knows. ' _Tch. This is beginning to be tiresome. If we don't do something soon and eliminate the hive standing still in our country, we'll be in immediate danger…_ ' He thought of it before he came to the apartment building he's supposed to settle in for the night. ' _I'm not in the mood for drinking, so I may as well head on to sleep and try again tomorrow._ '

It took a while before he got to the fourth floor's hallway of doors as he walked. Then, he stopped while remembering something before he browsed a pocket from his uniform and took out something. A piece of paper was held at his hand before he opened it with both. Then he looked at the message. ' _You will all need help. If you want to talk about that assistance, come home early. I will gladly help. It is of my good will, and at the same time something logical for the rest of the space program committee. I was listening to the meeting and I watched you. Don't be afraid of it either. I mean you no harm nor for anyone else you know. I'll be in your apartment room, waiting._ ' When it was read until the end, he folded and crumpled it, considering the message may be true. Nonetheless, he made sure to be on guard.

Relius was in the dark room waiting for her contact while wearing civilian clothing. She was looking out the balcony where more houses were seen than the lights in the small city. ' _It's a good view. I shouldn't question his motive for staying at such dismal place. It's simple, economical, but dismal. I guess not everyone deserves to see their lives lightly, like everything is weight down against them._ ' And she heard a click from a pistol. ' _It's time._ '

"Slowly… turn around." The colonel was holding his pistol and aiming it at her, considering there's someone inside his room, he had to be cautious.

She slowly eased her head to his direction, until to where her head is able to reach. Her exposed eye showed a natural blue color from it as she looked at him. "Colonel Valentin Mihaylov Bosconovitch." Then she turned her body so her face can be fully exposed. She was wearing a jacket that time as part of her clothing. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You know me, but I don't know you. How long have you known me?"

"I've only been watching you for a few days, Colonel."

"And how did you know my name?!"

"I told you: It's been a few days. I don't really go around just watching without finding out your name."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down." And Relius was making sure her composure was maintained so he could followed. "My name is Relius Abernathy. I know it's strange I'm able to find out who are without much problem, but I wanted to extend my greetings to you with peace."

"With peace? What are you talking about?"

"I have to ask you, Colonel. Do you believe all the Neuroi are conquerors and invaders of your lands?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"They took my family away from me."

"Then you're making it too personal. You should have been more reasonable with fighting against them. What's more is: You're lying about something."

Valentin already had an idea of what she's doing and decided to change the subject. "Are you serious you want to go through this now? You said you had some assistance to offer about the current issue."

"If you answered that your belief of all Neuroi who are conquerors is still the same if I ask again… would you change your answer? I can't go on unless we clear up that issue first."

"You speak as if you know them." Then he walked towards her pulling the hammer down and making sure to aim at her forehead. "Are you related to the Neuroi?! TELL ME!"

Relius had to be careful at this time, knowing he could shoot her, and it will be hard convincing him once she's injured and can regenerate. ' _I have to make sure I calm him down._ ' "Colonel… listen to me, very carefully. I mean peace… and I mean it. If you don't put the gun down, I have nothing to talk about at all. And even if I am, why would you turn this all down?"

"It's because I wouldn't give a damn if I was talking to one."

"What happened to you? Did you lose someone?"

"Shut up."

"I'm asking you so I could try talking you out of it, colonel. You're not yourself."

"I SAID SHUT UP! BECAUSE OF YOU ALIENS, MY SON DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, WHEN HE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT!" Valentin was showing rage and didn't feel a tear fall from his eye.

"Would he have wanted you to talk to me like this?! If he was your only family left, then you could have made him see that you love him."

"I always loved him. You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Liar."

"Believe all you want. I watched over people too, and tried intervening in the past, but I couldn't because I was still weak. But when I was around looking at the lives of different people around the world, you know what I saw? I saw love in everything that stood from the beginning. Without it as the root of how life is supposed to be in a human, nobody would really what love is, and you people would never have survived. But you have. When one parent loses a son, the first thing that they lose is the light that came from their children. But you… You could have gained something like that when you fight for him. Don't be darkened just by his death. You can't make darkness your own root to fighting an opponent that is still powerful."

"I SAID…" He had his finger on the trigger. "…SHUT UP."

"No."

"I HAVE THE GUN! DO WHAT I SAY!"

"CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!" Relius was almost at her limit. ' _I almost have enough from him. A little more._ ' "Just stop this, please! We will, talk."

"No. I will not listen to anyone related to the Neuroi."

"What about those Neuroi who keep fighting those who conquer your planet? What about lending your ears to them? You've seen those images, colonel. You know that the Neuroi have their own internal battle. What would you think of doing next? Make contact with the other faction… or would your prefer exterminating both sides. The two sides were once one, but were separated by the ideals and values shown from both. The Red Neuroi wanted to keep conquering and gain resources from other planets by the power they now have." The Blue Neuroi? They want to preserve life and coexist instead. But if you would prefer, we'd leave altogether. Problem is… your world is at war with the ones who want to take your resources from this Earth… and eventually, they'll destroy everything, even you."

"And I care, because…?"

"…It's because you can't do this alone. It's the same with this situation where cosmonauts were being launched up to space, knowing there might be a threat in space. What do you do? You launch them out anyway, letting them face the danger, obviously aware that the Neuroi are as good in combat in space as they are in the planet. I know you're the one who suggested the scouting mission, but putting them up over there is suicide. If opportunity comes, get help. Get advice. Get physical assistance. Right now… I'm the one who could provide you just that."

"And how would you?"

Relius narrowed her eyes, and was seeing he was calming down. "Please lend me your eyes now, colonel. What I'm about to show you may shock you."

"Has anything shocked me?"

"Firstly… put your gun down. If you're truly from a branch for military intelligence, then you know better when to engage an enemy and distinguish them as a friend or foe."

He put his finger away from the trigger, but he still kept his gun pointed at her. "What is your objective?"

She decided to go along with it first. "…Coexistence with humanity. We have no resources, and we wish to integrate ourselves here. We've prepared ourselves for battle, knowing the ruler of the Red Neuroi, King Austerys had plans for attacking this planet."

"And how are you related to him?"

"I was… his wife." Relius looked him straight in the eye. "I am Queen Relius Abernathy, ruler of the Blue Neuroi faction. We don't just call ourselves a faction now. We call ourselves a family standing strong. We're here to not only coexist, but to fight for you and for this planet in these perilous times."

The colonel somehow knew how important she was. ' _But… do I really have to believe her?_ '

"I'm not hostile. I never treated you to be either. We're on the same side here."

Valentin sighed and slowly stepped back, then slowly lowered his weapon. "How do you know I can trust you?"

"I'll show you where my ship is right now. I had to travel all the way from Baltland just to get here." She smirked just before she took off her jacket and eventually let her wings grow and spread out. "I believe we won't be compromised. After all… I'm showing a trusted ally around."

He was just so shocked he decided to drop his pistol like that. "W-What the…?!"

"Colonel… If you want, I'll get you there."

Valentin's curiosity got him to think. "Then can you cloak?"

"Good thing you know your Neuroi and have done your homework. I can. Just a minute…" Then she let her body morph as her clothes changed. Her white Neuroi overall body armor replaced it and was marked with small blue hexagon tiles making lines across her body. "That's better."

"This plan is crap."

"Crazy is more like it."

"Still… I'm getting the chills."

And as he wasn't aware, she suddenly walked towards him and held his hand just like that. "I told you once not to be afraid. For once, take a leap of faith. I did. And it got me here."

"Talking to us isn't your original plan?"

"My plan is supposed to be talking to someone related to the military brass, but I thought I'd try being direct and watch them instead. Then… I'd go for one intelligent officer and make direct contact with him."

"You chose me? I'm intelligent?"

"You're brilliant. You strategies are sound. It's somehow who I need who could manage resources too. And you can manage army movements. I'm not saying you shouldn't be compared to anyone else, but I need someone who has a good heart most of all."

"Wait… that handkerchief… you dropped it on purpose?"

Relius giggled. "Of course I did."

"And you were fluent… in Orussian." Then he suddenly blushed and looked away. ' _Okay, this is getting a little too much._ '

Without doubt, she pulled him towards the balcony and got behind him. She hovered a little while holding his arms from behind. "So, are you ready?"

"Wait… Oh… WE'RE NOT FLYING ARE WE?!"

"If I told you specifically, you wouldn't! HANG ON!" And with one big flap of her wings, she suddenly got a thrust from downwards and flew up with him held tightly before he screamed while in sudden flight with her.

Little did he know that it was the first time he flew while being carried like that, which was the reason why he started liking her. There would come a time for telling her himself, but he needed to attend to business as they were on their way to Baltland…


	3. Immediate Response (part 2)

**CHAPTER 2**

" **Immediate Response (part 2)"**

 _ **1967… 2201 hours…**_

Traveling in the speed of Mach 10, Relius made sure of not putting too much effort in speeding, as her cloaking ability is already activated. Together with her cloaking ability, she was making sure her companion Valentin was also cloaked so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. Because of the speed, Valentin was able to keep his body at a horizontal position while being held tight by Relius. At first it felt scary since he's got a little problem with heights, but it became natural to him while he was in the sky and not looking down. He would only feel like it if he flies in an aircraft. But knowing the wind and the turbulence they both experience, it was beginning to be realistic to him.

Relius noticed he was handling. "You're handling it very well, colonel."

"Thanks. I never knew flying could be a breeze."

"I wasn't always like this. When I was in Planet Neuroi, my home, I was already scared. I know I have the ability to fly, but wings seemed to be different. You see… the first practice I took was flapping. The second is using the essence of my core. Within years, my wings were able to adapt to my core essence and I was able to insert the feeling and experience into my essence. Thus… my core's now working together with my wings. You see… I have a Wing Variable Type Neuroi core, which allows me to work together with my wings, permanently on me now. I'm different from other Neuroi after all. My mother is actually an Angeloid to begin with, and they're hard to come across as they span galaxies ahead of both our galaxies combined. Meaning… They're a higher class of species we have yet to know."

"So… you're a hybrid of sorts?"

"You can say that." Relius now noticed the landscape was familiar. "Alright. We just entered Baltland. I'll be contacting someone. Kaziri, I'm inbound with an Orussian officer."

" _Military? Why are you bringing him here? Did you kill him, Relius-Sensei?_ "

"Kaziri…"

" _Sorry._ "

"I'm bringing him in to show him around Ulysses."

" _Are you sure it's a good idea?_ "

"It's a good idea as any to explain our existence in this world. You were the one who suggested this. I just did something better to try convincing him to come with me."

" _I guess it's no problem at all. Let your armor resonate with my voice, Relius-Sensei. I need to speak to him._ "

Relius then activated her armor's comm speakers. "Colonel, my right-hand wants to talk to you." And with the colonel's nod…

…Kaziri spoke. " _Human… I do not want any trouble once you reach the airship. We already showed ourselves to some, but you're a military officer who's new to our existence._ "

"I understand."

" _Of course. I'm just warning you, and you seem to be smart._ "

"And your queen tells me that."

" _Did she now? Then I'm sure you'll be thrilled when you meet me and my colleagues. Saiojin is another Elite Guard like I am. The two of us are beside the queen almost the whole time for security._ "

"Oh. I'm afraid."

" _Don't mock me._ " Kaziri chuckled afterwards. " _Ufufu… Then again, keep it up. I like to be tempted._ "

Relius decided to turn off the comm speakers from her armor. "Don't mind her. She's a masochistic one."

"Eh?!"

"Yes. She rather likes pain, even an emotional one so she could throw it away. Whatever you do, don't mistreat her. She'll like it and like it until she laughs and becomes psychotic."

"Crap."

"Don't worry, though. She's nice. She can rather tempt you to tease her and you gotta catch that, okay?"

"I got it."

"Alright… here it is." Relius then used her Battle Mode vision, described to give her red eyes. "I see it. I'm sure you don't since it's camouflaged."

"You're right about that."

"That's why we're entering through the back. Kaziri… open up!"

" _Right away, Relius-sensei._ " Kaziri's responded and a small opening can be seen from afar.

Valentin knows by their speed that they'll be able to get in there first before anyone will be able to notice. At such a high speed, it made him a little nervous on the approach. However… things went well as speeds were slowed down before he was able to get through the opening. Eventually, he got in some sort of hangar bay when he was put down. As Relius dropped her ability, he was able to see himself now visible again. "I'm seeing myself. I'm intact, and now I'm on the ground. Three checks... Perfect."

Relius chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She eventually landed on the ground beside him.

"There's not much here."

"I know. Ulysses is an airship, but also a flagship. It's meant not to be found by conventional means. Right now, you're in the hangar bay. It's wide as you know, and it's good for housing drone fighters. Right now, they're deployed. Baltland may be a good place to be since the Sub-Hive here had been destroyed, but nonetheless still dangerous. Come with me." Relius transformed back into her white astral dress and her eyes went back to normal. Then, she walked together with him to get off the hangar area. "The ship is not that big though. The hangar is one big cargo bay as well."

"I noticed. There's no other person in the… Ulysses? Did I call it right?"

"You have."

"Why?"

"This old flagship has lost all its energy for proper combat against opposing forces. There are newly developed ones on the way and will be ready to deploy soon."

"Deployment?"

"There's so much I need to tell you about our species, history… and the values we've taken all the years of our existence. What you need to know is from how this all started first of all. I'm sure in your curiosity, you want things to be answered."

"Yes. So many areas surely need to be given some insight. Budut li vse nashi voprosy otvetit'? (Will all our questions be answered?)"

"Oni budut otvetil. (They will be answered) Although those ones that are necessary to be answered will be. Everything else will be about protection of this planet from the worst kinds. King Austerys will not stop until this planet is his." Eventually, Relius was able to lead him through the hallway where the door to the throne room should be. "This is it. You see the door? That's the entrance to the throne room."

"Ah. Wait… Why are you the one leading me here? Where's this Kaziri you mentioned?"

"She's my right-hand Elite Guard together with Saiojin. Right now, Saiojin is the one commanding our space regiment for the meantime. You don't know how rather sparked both sides are. Although the King's forces are strong, we're able to make up for their strength as well." Relius explained it and saw Valentin seemed confused. "I'm going to tell you the story of how we got into this."

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

Relius was unconsciously rubbing her soothing ball while seated at her throne. "He had to. He knew I was unfaithful."

Valentin was seated at a chair beside her throne and started to see a tear fall. ' _This young woman certainly went through a lot._ '

"I knew his mistakes, but he couldn't consider them mistakes. He considered them baby steps." Relius seemed to speak with a little rage. "That's the reason he became so horrid."

 _ **FLASHBACK… Planet Neuroi…**_

A slap was heard in the bedroom. Relius held her cheek, knowing their own conversation had escalated into something worse. She looked at his eyes, naturally red with his transformation into a humanoid from the military planet. Although she's humanoid in form to begin with as a half Angeloid, Relius seemed to see Austerys completely different than before. He had a regal suit worn over his humanoid body. He had flesh like a living humanoid should but his skin was pale and has red lines over them. "What… What happened to you?"

Austerys smiled. "My love… Everything happened to me. Ever since I got through that planet, my ideals changed. And you… You seem rather more pathetic. You don't show true premise."

"It's because the Neuroi race needs to learn better. What you've done was conquer the planet you sought to go to. Now… Look what you've done to yourself. You… YOU ARE HARDLY THE LOVE I KNEW!"

"SILENCE!" With one swing of his hand, he released beams that went towards her.

She was shocked of it. ' _He would dare?!_ ' She puts her hand forward and deploys the Aegis Shield concentrated in front of her before she's able to block them. ' _He would do this… why? What is his reason now?! He was gone for so long and he has changed! What made him change?!_ ' As things cooled down, her shield was disabled. "Austerys… What happened to you?!"

"It's what I said. Everything has changed. First off… what are we now? We're always the curious and peaceful race this galaxy is able to see. We are the light. And to that, comes our hunger."

"Hunger… for power perhaps?"

"We are the most intelligent race in this side of the universe, and we should take advantage of this! I've learned so much, and we are missing a lot of things. We are destructive and you know it. And with the power that we've forced to integrate into the rest of my forces, nothing should stop us. My love… Please… don't make this difficult."

"No… You're… You're gone."

"I have returned."

"Yes. You've returned… a monster." Relius clenched her fists. "Just stop this now!"

"Do you want to still love me?"

"I do, but…"

"UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, RELIUS!"

"You're talking about the fate of the Neuroi and how it would change all of us, Austerys! I can't let this go on like that! Come back to me as who you are."

"This is who I am, Relius."

"No. You wouldn't be like this."

"I was… from the beginning I took my first kill and turned myself into this. I've seen my heart shatter more times as they gave us no mercy."

"No. You used your rage."

"And that rage was channeled correctly as I took lives together with my kin."

"You've replaced yourself with something worse…"

"…but better, Relius."

"Austerys, you became a conqueror and destroyer of that world."

"And soon… I shall become much more for this cursed planet!"

"What are you…?"

And behind Austerys came another figure. "No." Relius muttered it to herself as her eyes widened. Seeing her own trusted Elite Guard, who turned on her. "Zelian…"

Zelian chuckles as she puts her hand on Austerys' shoulder as she took her place beside him. "It's a surprise. I'm sorry."

"Zelian… why?"

"He longed for me… and I was there. All you gave him was the temptation for other species of the opposite gender."

"That's not what I was doing to him."

"No. He's always thinking of you. But knowing his own conquest for that world would never stop, he made a sin. I am his own sin and savior of his longing for you."

Austerys then stopped Zelian from speaking as he spoke up. "And now that I've returned, I can finally take my place in the throne for this planet once again… putting it in its real glory."

"NO!" Relius seemed enraged. "Austerys… I know you were longing for me. Why can't we settle this and…?"

"Relius, the only way we'll be able to forget this little conversation is for you to just accept it."

"Never." Relius had it to herself to stand up to him. "I can't stand this. You… you shall be heard by the council!"

"Then let them hear you." Austerys chuckled at it. "I don't care."

And somehow, Relius was concerned of the council. Before she knew it, she was sprinting towards the doors of the Neuroi council. But as she arrived at the half open door of the council chambers, her eyes were widened, and her shock was turning into anger as she saw Master Blade Units slaying each of the council members. "No… NO!" ' _This has gone too far. If that's how the king wants his rule…_ ' Her eyes then turned red. ' _…I will not accept it! He is a monster!_ ' She morphed before she replaced her Astral dress into her white overall body armor made from the Neuroi hide. She summoned _Angelus_ , her sword, before she swung it and made the doors detach and drop to the ground. Soon, the five master blade units glanced towards the door, seeing the angry queen waltzing in the chamber. "You… dare?! What have you done to them?!" And as she was supposed to expect an answer, one of the master bladers flew to raise his sword to attack her. She saw it coming before she pointed her sword at him and fired a beam projectile just before he was hit and vaporized into white flakes. She turned towards the others in rage. "ANSWER ME, OR YOU ALL DIE!"

"He gave us orders!"

"But what about your families?!"

"We have a lot to lose if we don't follow!"

Relius was shocked of this. ' _He would even threaten them just to let them show their loyalty to him?!_ ' She gripped _Angelus_ tighter. "Then die with honor. Come at me, so I can free you from your prison!" And without another word they charged her, knowing she would eliminate all of them with ease.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

It seemed the master blade units were a real fight to consider. After Relius was able to eliminate most of them. She was on the ground with the tip of her sword on the core of a downed master blade unit. "Do it, Your Majesty!"

Relius lets a tear out of her eye. "You don't need to die."

"I… I need to see my family safe. Please… Do it."

"I swear on my soul, and sword… that I will avenge his loyal subjects who have died in vain, only to be deceived. I'm sorry, if this was your fate."

"No. We all are." The master blade unit held the hilt of her sword and pulled the blade in as it pierced the core. He screamed in pain, knowing it hurts.

Not standing his painful screaming, she screamed in unison before she released energy from her sword, supposedly firing a beam projectile, but it lets him explode instead. She never moved in the explosion. She walked out of the smoke alive while walking in the midst of the dead council members. ' _I must rally my subjects. If Austerys has to play his own card by killing those who would be interrupting his rule, I will make sure to gather whoever I can to oppose him. I loved you, Austerys. You suffered too much._ ' "They should rally to me, if they don't stand his madness. This is only the beginning…" She knew she had to leave the chamber and eventually looked back to see the council chamber again. "Rest in peace, our dear council." She frowned as she turned her head to walk outside. ' _Nonetheless, along with his subjects, he must still pay._ ' "You will still pay… my love."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Relius sighed while she stopped rubbing her ball eventually gripped a little tighter on it. "Eventually after years of trying to long for him again… I stopped. I told myself that he has completely changed. Even though he was my first and should have been my only as he thinks of me as well, he had done me wrong. It hurts me, but I told myself to forget that I even loved him, only for the good of the rest of my people who were living in exile with me. We had to recover. I had to recover from having a broken heart. Now?" Then she looked at Valentin. "I'm doing whatever I can, both in protecting my subjects and the people of this world. I might have gambled in my own emotions when I found out the king will get to destroy another planet after the other two. That was when I decided that it shouldn't happen any longer. No more. I want to end his streak. He treats it like a game."

"Your… Majesty." Valentin seemed to think of her going through hell back at their home planet.

"I don't need your sympathy either, Valentin. Nonetheless, I thank you for understanding."

"What you've gone through… He's a bastard."

"I know, right? A young woman of my stature shouldn't be put through so much, but I stood strong for everyone else. I made sure for everyone, that we stop him altogether. This is both for them, and for me."

"And us?"

"Hopefully your race would begin to accept us. The way we built our army against the Red Neuroi… we put all our other resources to good use and will be used fully against our enemies. What others would think about us will depend on how we act. Which is why… we must start prioritizing."

"And by prioritizing, you wish to help us on our scouting mission?"

"I know it was you who started this, Colonel."

"Just call me Valentin."

"Okay then. Valentin… who else is in on this?"

"General'nyy sekretar' Leonid Brezhnev supports my scouting mission, but it was a mistake for some reason. Now that you're telling me about the presence of Red Neuroi fighters in space… Damn it."

"You didn't mean to if you didn't know. It's alright. They shouldn't blame you… if I were to execute my plans."

"So you're really going for it?"

"What else would I be here for with you?"

"Besides telling me your own story, you would persuade me. It might be a crazy idea, you know."

" _ **It's about to get crazier.**_ " Kaziri walked quickly to the throne Relius sat on and bent a knee in front of her. "I got some news coming from our asset."

This made Valentin raise an eyebrow. "You have an asset?"

Kaziri chuckled. "You're surprised. Of course we do. We can disguise ourselves as normal humans. We've dispatched one when Her Majesty decided to head over to the new city with the placement of the Kremlin now in that city. For the meantime, she's gathering intel." She then turned her head to Relius. "And this intel is indeed interesting. It seems they're making the portable launch pad as soon as possible. Heavy materials are being brought in by multiple choppers the next morning so construction could begin. And they were even speaking of witches helping out in this as well. At this rate, the launch pad will be done in three days."

"Tch." Valentin somehow felt pissed off. "They started a meeting without me. Now they're deciding to launch without prior consent to the author. They're that desperate for using my idea as a reason for finding out the truth."

Relius knew what he meant. "Nobody's going to blame you. They should thank you."

"Sometimes, the old people just use the ideas of others as an advantage to the war effort."

"That's why I'm going to need your help. We should convince those… old people you say. You're preferring to the brass and the General Secretary himself, aren't you?" Relius giggled. "You're going to introduce me to them."

"Excuse me?! That's not…"

"I know: Out of the question. Well, I'm not having it. They're going to do this without you, and they deserve to give you the stage for something else. Your contribution shouldn't be taken lightly, and I know you wanted to ensure the safety of the scouting cosmonauts. With my exposure, they should give you credit, and it should benefit my forces as well. If they protect the scouting party, the alliance between us and your country could be solidified."

"How do you think the General Secretary will be able to acknowledge your presence with kindness?"

"He will, because he knows what else is at stake: Their identity. Once they send those cosmonauts out there, the Red Neuroi trackers will start to activate itself and see the source of origin. If I'm right, long-range artillery will be approaching to that same direction."

"That means they know too."

"It's not only us who knows about your crazy plan, but they're prepared to either fire on your ship, or the port of origin."

"No... Thousands of people will be at the port that time. And we won't even see it coming."

"That's why you need us, colonel. They're prepared to give out everything they have if you start to see their wrath on you. We only started fighting them recently and you need our help on this. The identities and reputation of the members of the Kremlin will collapse altogether if their mission fails as they know the enemy may do an immediate retaliation. This is why I'm going for the bigger prize: Gaining the alliance of not only the people of Orussia directly, but its governing members as well. This is a way I thought of in protecting their interests."

"But after this… then what?"

"…The world." Relius saw him wince in shock. "You heard me and saw me speak of it, Colonel Valentin Bosconovitch."

Valentin chuckled. "Good luck on that."

Kaziri stood up and glanced at him. "Don't underestimate the logic of the queen. At times when she might be crazy, there can be a good side of that to her plans. Even when I suggest some, she makes it better for some reason. She's a tactician like I am with Saiojin."

"This is indeed, a daring move."

Relius smirked. "So what is it going to be, colonel? Will you go along with my plan, or would you rather continue as it is?"

Valentin sighed at this. "It might be sound, but this is crazy. Brezhnev indeed has this side of him when understanding things outside the box. Perhaps… it may just work. The next meeting will happen tomorrow at 0915 hours in the main briefing room along with the other military chiefs."

"Then we're doing it. I'll be going in with you in the briefing room. Shall you hear my plan?"

"In detail? Let's do it." Valentin's answer was then met with another conversation, met with the details of how the queen will handle all the Kremlin members present…

Still, Kaziri thought, ' _Does he like her or something?_ ' She shook it quickly off her mind and approached the other two, curious of the conversation. Eventually, she joined at some times when needed and they were confident of the next day… if things would go their way.


	4. Flight of the first angel

**CHAPTER 3**

" **Flight of the first angel"**

It's not as though the queen herself is considering the consequences. It was because she believed everyone will be able to see the good changes thanks to their lives, coming from a miserable past. The second world war changed everyone. Relius knew in herself that the only way to change the fate of the world is come out as a symbol of peace for them. Knowing the dream is going to be a long road even for herself, she must first prove to one nation that she is not only just to be trusted, but to be considered a friend. She asked herself as she flew towards the small Kremlin-governed city as to how it would be done. She has plans for Orussia, but doing things to make friends with everyone else is considered a big step. It was because she trusted the feelings and emotions of each individual she came across…

 _ **FLASHBACK… 1008 hours…**_

Somewhere at a countryside section of Belgica, Relius was in a normal villager's attire, completed with her brown hood to cover her hair. No person in Belgica had white hair and still looked so young, which was a reason why she had to use a brown hood.

It was a sunny day, but somehow, the cold atmosphere made it rather still exciting for others. She went into town at a marketplace. As she walked through there, she saw people talking and walking around. Others have been looking at items at nearby stalls. It was indeed a busy marketplace with indeed a count of not too many, making it a convenient time for Relius to walk around in. Then she stopped walking and decided to look around, seeing faces mostly happy since they're having a good time. She even saw children skipping as they walked, knowing they would be able to knock themselves around by being happy-go-lucky the whole way, especially if they have friends. She saw groups of kids who were friends with each other. There were even kids chasing each other. This made her smile. "Children are joyful to watch." She muttered it to herself when she felt someone gently pulling her ragged dress from behind.

"Excuse me!" A young brunette girl at about 10 years old smiled as the young woman being called looked at her. "For you, miss!" She took out a small yellow flower that seemed to be native in this area. "I haven't seen you around here yet. Are you new here?"

Relius looked down and blushed a little. "Oh. I walk around here, but I live far from here. And… Thank you." She reached out to the yellow flower with a hand before she smelled it herself. ' _It smells good._ '

"I have to go now!" The girl then turned and ran while laughing, calling out to her mother. Relius saw the moment the girl found her mother standing while looking around. She saw the hug the girl made before the duo walked together in the marketplace.

The queen had it to herself to smile before turning around and eventually hearing a scream of fear from the distance. "What the…?!" She almost finished her statement when a beam dangerously strafed across the brick buildings before each of them were split or exploded thanks to the beam's heat. Everyone screamed and ran the opposite way, when Relius was facing the direction where the beams came from. Soon, a screeching roar was heard from the same direction before her hood was suddenly pulled off, revealing her white hair. It didn't matter as people ran for their lives. Relius knew the sound was familiar. "A walker?!" Another beam came across buildings and other people, and they were vaporized from where they once stood. "NO!" With a simple growl, she gripped her clothes and ripped them off her letting it fly in the air. Soon, her Astral dress appeared before she spread her wings. Her eyes became red as she summoned _Angelus_ in one hand while transforming her body into her white overall Neuroi armor. With one strong flap she flew upwards and forward to the where the beams came from. ' _They're in Belgica of all places?! True, but how?!_ '

" _ **KEEP ATTACKING THEM!**_ " She heard a bulky man's voice as she flew through the smoke and destruction of the small town. " _ **BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!**_ " She kept hearing him shouting orders. As she finally got her eyes at where it came from, she saw a master blade unit slashing off buildings with his beam saber. He even saw other people run and attacked them with beams from his bladed weapon.

' _A master blader. He has the nerve to attack here?!_ ' "STOP, MASTER BLADER!" She shouted before he saw the queen himself.

The commanding master blade unit laughed at her arrival while she hovered. He stopped what he was doing and hovered in front of the queen. "So… you must be who that king was talking about…"

"SILENCE!" Relius swung her sword aside to prepare herself. "This is the first of all times I've morphed after a long time. And I did it just to see you all ravage it!"

"So? The king's reign will spread like wildfire over everyone's cities and towns. They call them… a place for bacteria."

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"It's true. The king himself spoke of it."

"And how is he?"

"He speaks highly of you, but you're no queen. You're a traitor."

"Better a traitor… than be heartless." With this, Relius zipped forward. "COME ON!" And she swung her sword at him, meeting his blocking defense with his beam saber before the two clashed more in battle. The other walkers needed to be taken down, and she had no choice but go through the commanding master blade unit to do so. ' _I have to take him down first or he'll keep bugging my progress against the walkers._ '

The crawling bug-shaped walkers were walking across the roads they've made through their destruction with beams emitted from their antennae.

The master blade unit saw this as a widespread attack and even laughed while attacking Relius. "This is a good day for us all! They should see the message of the King! They reject us, and we force ourselves onto them!"

"You all have no right!" Relius snapped back at him, while defending herself and parried at him. "Look at yourselves!"

"I look at myself as a great conqueror…"

"…and killer. Fine… You'll pay ultimately." Relius pushed him back before she swung her sword and fired a beam projectile, hitting him critically at his chest where his core should be. It was damaged as she saw it. "I'm not playing around, Master Blader. If your fate was death… then I should have dealt with you a long time ago." She pointed _Angelus_ towards him. " _ **DESECRATION WAVE!**_ " Firing a white beam at him with a larger size than him, it vaporized his core and his body fully while he screamed in his defeat, even hitting other crawlers on the ground with it. Some other buildings were destroyed but they were already abandoned.

" _ **HELP!**_ " The same girl's voice was heard from below and Relius.

' _No! It's the same girl!_ ' "Where are you?!" She shouted just below her and looked around.

" _ **HELP ME!**_ " The girl's voice was coming from the northwest.

Relius flew to the same direction, aware that crawlers have reached that section of the town. ' _This is crazy! The commander's units really dug themselves deep in the town. What is Austerys thinking?!_ ' And when she finally saw some beams and explosions ahead of her… "Not good," She muttered to herself. She flew faster as she could take herself and eventually saw the same girl at the roof holding a teddy bear. "I'M COMING!"

The girl was shocked to see the young woman, and she recognized her as the same one in the marketplace. ' _She has… wings?!_ ' "Help! Over here!"

Relius saw a nearby bug walker turn to the girl's voice and immediately spots the girl on the roof. She spreads her wings out before she lowered her altitude and immediately hides _Angelus_ , then pulls her arms out. "Jump… NOW!"

The girl saw the walker nearby releasing a beam. Then she sprinted towards the edge of the building, trusting the flying angel she saw. Just as her feet left the edge while she jumped, the same section of the building was cut off by the beam and left a devastating below letting rocks fly off. She was about to scream in falling when someone caught her from behind while seeing herself leave the ground below. She looked up to the one holding her and saw the same white-winged woman now carrying her. "Wha… What… are you?!"

Relius sensed some fear from the girl. ' _She must be seeing my lines. They're the same hexagons as them after all._ '

"You're an angel but… You're a Neuroi too. Are you… going to hurt me?"

The innocent tone caught the queen's attention as she knew the girl's question had a collected tone. ' _How brave could she get?_ ' She smiled at her. "It's okay, dear one. I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you from that same walker Neuroi. They're not even supposed to be here."

"I… I can't thank you enough."

She didn't reply immediately, knowing she had to fly her out of the town and look for her mother. It took a little while she flew out west at the town's limiting borders. Soon, she recognizes a figure down on thhe ground and lowers her altitude. "There she is!"

"MAMA!" The girl shouted at the woman on the ground.

"Ylvie ! Moy rebenok! (My child!)" The woman shouted as she held her arms out, seeing her daughter descending from the sky while seeing the other figure hold her. Not caring about the winged woman, she saw Ylvie hold her hands as she descended to the ground. As she was brought to her, the girl landed on the mother's arms. "You are okay… You worried me!"

"I'm okay, mama…" Ylvie hugged her mother tightly. "This young woman saved me. But…"

Relius landed on her feet while lowering her wings. As soon as she saw the woman look at her with surprise… ' _She's surprised of me._ '

The woman gulped at the sight of the winged Neuroi woman and looked at Ylvie. "Did she really save you?"

"Yes, mama."

The queen only glanced away and looked towards the ravaged town. "Wait." She heard the mother's voice and eventually turned to the mother. "You saved my daughter. I can't repay you in full for this."

Relius nodded. "I know, which is why you don't need to. My purpose is to look at the lives of many around here. I did what I can."

"Still, you saved my daughter. It's good enough I trusted you. I thought all Neuroi were…"

"I thought so too. But I knew I have different ideals before I even got here." Relius smiled. "I'm not seeking blood, but coexistence."

"I see… You wanted to live here?"

The queen nodded in response. "Not all Neuroi you see are evil. The king's forces are, and I'm around to stop them along with the rest of the Blue Neuroi. But for now… we're preparing ourselves."

The woman frowned at this. "Oh. When will you fight them?"

"I'm not strong alone. But with the help of my other subjects, we'll make sure to take them down. This war has dragged you all long enough. I can't say when we'll be here, but soon. Humanity didn't deserve something like this."

"Maybe we did." The woman sighed. "Orussia and Liberion were once at it in competition in the fields of rocket science. Maybe it's because of how we prosper..."

"Those are the mistakes of others, and not yours." Relius interrupted the woman. "I knew some have made mistakes, but all you can do is whatever you can to correct them. We'll be at your side soon."

"I hope you do, and soon. Still, I thank you."

Relius glanced towards the girl. "I want you both to get to safety."

Ylvie smiled and held tight on her mother. "You can count on me to protect her."

And Relius chuckled at the idea Ylvie had for protecting her own family. "That's good. Now I have to do what I can." She spreads her wings out. "I have a town to save." And with one big flap, she flew off the ground the headed towards the ravaged town.

Soon, the girl and the mother saw beams and explosions from the town, giving them a clue the winged woman is keeping the Neuroi occupied.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **0857 hours…**_

Leonid Brezhnev himself was seated in his office as he looked at a picture of Ylvie and her mother from Belgica. He was smiling, still remembering that story Ylvie told him about… an angel who came to save humanity. ' _It seems strange things just become quite real when in these perilous times. I'm glad she was saved._ '

" _ **General'nyy sekretar?**_ " A blonde Orussian lieutenant woman was at his desk. "The other members have started to gather for the briefing."

He sighed, knowing he still has somewhere to get to and stood up before hiding the picture at his desk drawer. "Olivia, you must have good timing."

"Oh. Ufufu…" Olivia chuckled as she turned her back on Brezhnev and started to lead him out. "It's time, okay? Flattery isn't always a good thing."

"Indeed. Indeed." He made a little smile as he walked, still remembering he should be positive about things.

 _ **Brezhnev –**_ _And I thought things would be normal. Well, I haven't seen anything yet, and it would happen at this very meeting. I just hope I don't spill my guts anywhere, though. Orussia depends on the discipline of my own stomach. I would never forget the tale of that angel. Ylvie is my niece. I'll be sure to meet that angel… someday._

Little did he know… that he would meet her sooner than expected.


	5. Prelude to the scouting mission

**CHAPTER 4**

" **Prelude to** **the scouting mission** **"**

 _ **0920 hours…**_

" _This is unthinkable!_ " One military ranked man said while members of the Kremlin along with chiefs of staff for the war were there for the meeting. " _To think that being pushed back from Moscow is one thing that's bad, it only worsens as we can't even get a single image from space that is clear!_ "

" _ **Calm yourself, Colonel Molotov,**_ " Brezhnev said in reply. "You already know the conditions of this and why. Jamming signals are being used each time our radars are the ones used for observation. Use telescopes and we can't even get a clear observation of the situation above the atmosphere. This is why the scouting mission Colonel Bosconovitch suggested could be an excellent plan."

" _Of course you'd think of that! The launch pad is already being constructed, and you made the call._ "

"It is the only call that should have been done to make sure we're on time. If we don't do it now, we'll never be able to see any of our shuttles go in the air. A wave is fast approaching from the southeast and it might shoot down the shuttle."

" _Where the hell is Colonel Bosconovitch anyway?_ "

"He said he will be on his way. And he will attend this meeting like it or not. Now… Let's discuss frontline positioning. Gentlemen, present your current situations… IMMEDIATELY."

While the meeting was taking place, Valentin, who was walking at one of the hallways of the Kremlin, was already dressed in his military uniform, even completed with his hat. Beside him was none other than Relius herself in an Orussian army uniform. The only difference to her face was her black framed glasses.

"Tch." Somehow, Valentin thought it wasn't going to change things.

"I know what you're thinking. It's the glasses, isn't it?"

"Umm…"

"There's no need for you to tell me. I'm going to make it clear: It's a good cover."

"Oh, come on."

"How else was I able to follow you, colonel?"

"You have a point, but don't you think it would be too obvious from the last time you followed me?"

"It wouldn't matter. I would show myself in front of Brezhnev himself and he would be surprised."

"The General Secretary will be quite pissed, maybe."

"He shouldn't blame you, because you agreed to do this with me as we talked about before."

"Still… It's making me nervous, Your Majesty. Brezhnev won't be an easy man to impress. He's simply straight in his rule in the communist party, and he's a bigger influence than Stalin since he's able to make a mark in history to eliminate waves of Neuroi with V4 rockets Nazi Karlsland once used."

"Hmm… I still wonder where Hitler is though."

"Why did that subject come to mind now?"

"It's just one of my interests. It's still unsure of where he would go at this time, you know."

"I'm not sure how it's related to Operation Global View."

"Neither do I." Relius chuckled. "You just want to focus. You should relax."

"I can't, after saying Brezhnev is not going to be easy to impress."

"See? You should think about your own skin and be confident about this."

"It's easy for you since you've live longer than I have."

"Just silence that negative mouth of yours and smile." Relius was beginning to get irritated at his nervousness. "You are an officer of the military. You shouldn't be afraid of this."

"This isn't a regular report, you know. I'm presenting you as a Neuroi queen. How would they react?"

"Let me guess: You could be put in an execution. Or… they could shoot you on sight."

"Don't tell me that!"

"You asked me how they'd react and I told you."

"But it sounded like you wanted to kill me!"

"I'm joking. For a human who's intelligent, you seem gullible at times."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to remember that." Valentin just groaned before he finally got to the double doors where he knows the room should be. "This is it. Are you ready?" And with Relius nodded, he held the door.

" _OUTRAGEOUS!_ " One military officer reacted in the meeting room. " _How would a Neuroi faction be able to give us support? We never heard of an alliance made between any human military squadron with Neuroi who fight their own!_ "

"It was only put into rumors, comrade General." Brezhnev responded with a calm tone. "However, if that were true…"

"… _It wouldn't be true in my book._ "

"It would be true in another, comrade. Don't assume that it's not possible. We might not know the facts yet, but we should start thinking of this ourselves: How many of our comrades volunteered to fight and then died after a few days? We can't take that many casualties until the end of the war or we will exhaust our forces instantly. Taking the scouting mission at this time is one logical choice because we need to see what we're dealing with, instead of fighting blindly. At least if we have an idea, we'll see what we can do from there. We discussed this with Colonel Bosconovitch's presence once in this room. Why are more doubts?"

" _Would you believe we can say he's washed up even as a military intelligence officer?_ "

"Nonsense. I treat him like my son."

" _Great. Now you're just treating him like an illegitimate son._ "

"Comrade, you're just breaching the walls of personal conversation to a formal one. Focus. Now, as I was saying…" Before Brezhnev would continue, he saw Valentin walk in. "Ah, Colonel Bosconovitch. And…" He seemed surprised to see a female military officer in glasses inside the room. He glanced away so she wouldn't gain attention from her. "Colonel, take a seat with Colonel Molotov."

Valentin nodded before he took his seat beside Colonel Molotov. "Colonel Molotov, how did everything go?"

"Everything's great, just before you arrived."

"You don't like me." Valentin chuckled afterwards.

Relius took her place just took her time to stand at the corner of the room. ' _I have to wait and see if Valentin opens up. It's better he introduces me._ '

Brezhnev cleared his throat. "In the matters of territory, Orussia Minor is almost liberated with Neuroi forces and will continue to defend itself against the same enemies. The issue of the Neuroi coming from the occupied Karlsland is the main issue. Without proper support in the Minor, now occupied in just defending, the push from there would be impossible. Defending forces would have to be reinforced. The main problem right now is the Southeast Xingiet Neuroi forces that are keeping our forces occupied in defending. If we pull them back now, Xingiet will immediately be open for a direct Neuroi attack from the south. But if we leave the Minor while not reinforced, it will be most probable that the west and central regions will fall within the next few weeks. We've got to find additional forces as the rest of the original Allied Forces are currently occupied in Europe, Africa and somehow in Southern Liberion near Bruruil."

" _Can't we just ask the Xingiets to reinforce the Minor?_ "

"That is the most ridiculous suggestion I have heard, General Volkov! You know what happens when Xing's east side isn't guarded well! Our navy is the only thing that's keep them alive right now, and they don't have a reinforced military concentration from that area. It's hard enough to maintain and you want to deploy forces from there!"

Valentin groaned. ' _This conversation might lead nowhere. I have to lead this conversation as soon as possible. They're desperate enough as it is._ ' "Excuse me." He raised his hand as he said those words and everyone stopped to listen. "There's another way out of all of this, you know. Supposedly, the subject I have is related to Operatsiya: Global'nyy vzglyad itself. However, this may help the other two problems we have."

Colonel Molotov groaned. "Just silence yourself, Comrade Valentin. Even though you are smart, you still want to banter after your idea is heard and accepted…?"

" _ **I WILL NOT HAVE IT!**_ " Brezhnev interrupted Molotov and the irritated colonel was silenced before he glanced towards Valentin. "Continue."

Valentin nodded and continued. "You see, I was able to track another faction that may be able to help out in both the operation and the reinforcement of Orussia Minor. Weird as it may seem, there's another faction of the Neuroi that broke off from our enemies to combat them for themselves in the past. I made contact with one representative coming from them." And the others gasped at this.

" _ **Are you crazy?!**_ " Colonel Molotov was really feeling annoyed of what he thought was Valentin's antics. "You're making it seem like our manpower isn't enough. Plus… how the hell did a representative from this mysterious faction ever come to meet you?!"

" _ **Explain yourself.**_ " Brezhnev seemed suspicious of Valentin like the rest in the room. "When did you make contact with this… representative?"

"I met her last night."

Then Brezhnev glanced towards the young white-haired woman in glasses. ' _Could it be her?_ '

Relius looked at the General Secretary with curious eyes. ' _He's watching me. I think this is the right time._ ' "If I may…?" And unexpectedly, Colonel Molotov stood up and aimed his pistol at her.

"Who the hell are YOU?!" Molotov seemed to be too suspicious of the woman. "You are a suspicious figure and I never even saw you before in the Kremlin!"

With this, Brezhnev slammed his hands on the table. "Comrade Colonel, what in the hell are you doing?!"

"This woman is certainly not from around here?!"

"We are going to settle this formally without any violence!"

"Somebody aim at her, NOW!" Colonel Molotov's orders easily came to surrounding guards with AK's and they immediately cocked their assault rifles before aiming at her. "Whoever you are, you're not from around here!"

Valentin had to do something and immediately walked towards her before she stopped in front of her and blocked Molotov's aim at her. "Colonel, this is madness! Put the pistol down!"

"You're in on this, aren't you?! You shouldn't be forgiven! You've lead her in here, and we're not even on our deathbeds!"

"Calm down, Molotov!"

"SHUT UP!"

Brezhnev knew it was getting too tense in the room. "This is madness, Colonel Molotov! Put the gun down!"

"I WILL NOT!" He kept glaring at Valentin. "I knew I was right about you! You're nothing but a hotshot from the provinces! You're too gullible for forces you won't understand at all! You know the Neuroi are simply killers!"

Relius snapped at this. ' _No! That's not true._ '

"Of all people to lead us to our deaths… IT HAD TO BE YOU! Of course… You were just going to suggest a scouting mission, and lead those cosmonauts to their deaths. If not them… US! You should never be trusted in this!" Molotov lowered the hammer of his pistol and put his finger on the trigger. "Comrade Valentin, you can no longer be trusted, even at anyone else's standards."

The queen knew this had to be stopped… immediately and shouted: "That is… ENOUGH!" With the force of her voice, Valentin was thrown forward while Molotov was thrown back, knocking both men from where they stood. The one's in their seats braced themselves. The armed guards even stumbled at the force of her shout that even they didn't see it coming.

As soon as Valentin and Molotov were on the ground and were slowly recovering, Brezhnev looked in fear and surprise at the girl now showing small blue-tiled hexagons on her body. ' _Wait a minute…_ ' "So… it is true."

Relius knew what she had done and made sure her blue lines fade before looking at the General Secretary. "General Secretary. Please... allow me to speak out. Please… don't be afraid."

As Molotov stood up and got his pistol, he was punched by a general and passed out cold on the floor. "Tch. I always hated Molotov." With the concerned general's word for it, a stray chuckle came from another colonel in the room.

Brezhnev slowly stood up from his seat and glanced at the woman. "You sure have quite an entrance. But you know what you are. Identify yourself."

Relius nodded. "I will. But I want to ask of you: When I show you who I am… please… Do not show hostility towards me."

"It has to be shown. We're not sure of what you are, woman."

"Then it should suffice. Please… allow me to show you." And when Relius said it, she closed her eyes before her whole body glowed. She started to transform herself as her attire was slowly being replaced by her white Neuroi armor. Soon, her wings became exposed as she spread them. And with her transformation came the blue hexagon tiled into lines on her body. Her transformation ended in front of the other members of the Kremlin's army chiefs with awe coming from them.

Brezhnev could only describe her transformation and her appearance as something… surreal but somehow, soothing. "What exactly… are you?"

Relius opened her eyes and glanced towards him. "General Secretary Brezhnev… Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Relius Abernathy, ruler of the Blue Neuroi faction. I know there's so much you don't understand. But don't be afraid. I will not harm anyone."

"Then who are your enemies?" As Brezhnev asked, Valentin observed as he was still standing, while the others stayed on their seats in silence.

"The Red Neuroi." She answered calmly as she knew it was the next thing that could have been asked. ' _It seems they still are insecure of my presence._ ' "It won't be known to the others outside the room. I suggest all the doors are locked."

And just like that, Brezhnev saw the armed guards locking the two doors in the room just like that. ' _Does she instill fear in the hearts of man?_ ' "Tell me something… Queen Relius, if that is your name."

"I'm listening."

"Were you the contact that Valentin spoke of?"

Valetin glanced towards Brezhnev. ' _It seems he wants to find out something about my involvement._ ' Then he glanced back at Relius, who has the answer.

"Yes, I observed him first before I made contact with him."

"It seems rather unusual the queen does the observing."

"Sometimes, when your own subordinates are out and currently fighting, you would do the tasks you think are best, for yourselves."

"That's true. But why you?"

"I wanted to gain his trust immediately. That, I would be honest of."

"I see. You manipulated him."

"No. I told him the truth about myself, almost getting a bullet from him. I knew I would risk myself for whatever happens and he didn't shoot. He knew about his own past being a burden, yet he didn't shoot. Something from inside him made him confident about the good the Neuroi could still do if ever it was still possible. And I've come to him for not only that, but I also told him of a plan to help fight with humanity."

"…with humanity?"

"Yes. You see, you all face the Red Neuroi forces, led by King Treyarch Austerys. He was once a ruler of our home planet. But when he came back, I only found out he conquered a militarized planet, destroyed it, and gained his power. With it, he brought home a lust of power, which consumed our home planet in only years. I had to be in exile with my subjects for that and kept observing them. I was still weak and still anticipated his moves and eventually, we found out he got here."

"I see."

"What I didn't expect… was that humans with lust of power didn't know about the power they held."

"Those shards… they were related to these Red Neuroi forces you speak of?"

"Yes. Austerys somehow tricked the holders of those shards to thinking they hold a power that could lead the users invincible. He ordered the ones who summoned the Red Neuroi executed while the rest of the king's forces take over the very spots where they were summoned, and spread from there."

"So that's how it started."

"Yes."

"Orussia Major has been dealt as one of the nationwide victims on their first try. This is shameful." Brezhnev muttered to himself.

And Valentin knew it while taking his seat. "Sir… you believe her?"

Brezhnev pounded a fist on the table. "The whole time, we never saw it coming! It was no wonder that they were able to catch us off guard. They already knew we were vulnerable."

"What are you saying…?"

And the General Secretary changed the subject. "Never mind, Comrade Colonel. It's best we focus on the problem at hand." He glanced back towards her. "How would you suggest you provide assistance? Colonel Bosconovitch once mentioned of a way to provide assistance to Orussia Minor and the current operation we're going to conduct in space."

"It's rather simple." Queen Relius started to explain. "Currently, my forces have engaged the off-planet forces belonging to the Red Neuroi. My subordinates can be contacted from there so we would be able to coordinate. It's a good plan this operation goes on, but the Red Neuroi trackers will immediately spot you while you leave the atmosphere. With that to address, we wish to give you cover while you scout the areas you need to observe."

"So… a squad will accompany our shuttle?"

"That's basically the task I will give to the current squad. You see, while were able to recover our strength and make a fighting force, we were able to secure another planet on a neighboring galaxy. With it, we found a whole stock of military hardware that we were able to use for ourselves. BN drone fighters can be used to escort your shuttle, and about three can cover you with the least probability of being spotted by long range artillery ships belonging to the king."

"A formation flight then."

"Exactly."

"Hmm…" Brezhnev was thinking about this deeply. ' _She has a point. Without cover, they would just be entering a piece of territory belonging to our enemy. If we fly blind…_ ' He sighed at this. "IF we fly blind, we would regret it."

"That's why you have my forces to cover them."

"First off… How do we know we could trust you?"

"Perhaps, I could shed some light about the current situation in space then?"

"Then we could have seen what we needed."

"Not necessarily, General Secretary. I'm going to show you a representation of the current situation." Relius then put her hand out before a little glow came from it. Then, what appeared to be a glowing ball of light traveled from her hand to the center of the room. Suddenly, the ball of light expanded and a whole system of stars came to the room like a three-dimensional image. Everyone was awestruck about this. Then, she started to speak up. "Let's get to the facts. You're now looking at the current Solar System where your planet is supposed to be right now. This is us… here." She pointed to a section where her forces are supposed to be, just near Jupiter. "Currently, we've tracked a major count of Red Neuroi forces near the Jupiter area. However… some waves are able to slip by us and are able to get behind the original defense line near Mars. We had to put up a perimeter around here too. At this area, my right hand Elite Guard Saiojin is commanding the Mars defense forces. What you should worry about from the Red Neuroi is their distance to Earth can easily be closed up by the large artillery ships and trackers not usually given notice until it's too late. Thanks to a secondary line that's made near Earth, we're able to see them coming. Saiojin's able to extend the defense force's reach until there. While that's possible, your scouting mission is still good to go. Otherwise, more swarms of Red Neuroi forces will flood your operations area. By now, you already know that the moon's your only piece of area in which you can cover. Once Red Neuroi forces are able to use the trackers and artillery ships, we can ward them off. You can even take photographic evidence yourself and get your proof."

"Simple… but not easy." Brezhnev muttered it to himself.

"Nothing is easy, General Secretary. This might just be your only shot."

"Indeed. Our shuttle doesn't have enough fuel and can only go so far before it gets stuck. If you really could provide us the assistance we need here, our mission could be more successful than how we imagined it would be. But…" He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others. "You will always have something from us, in return. I'm sure you're expecting something like this."

"No." Relius smirked at him. "After this operation is completed, we would reveal ourselves to the rest of the world as well. Then… we shall be… at your disposal." At this, the others are shocked.

Even Valentin seemed to be curious of how the Queen wouldn't expect anything else from Earth after they assist them. "Wait… you didn't tell me you'd tell this yourself! Are you sure about this?!"

"Colonel… Surely you were listening." Relius had her hands on her waists. "I'll be able to provide assistance to Earth to even the odds between us and the Red Neuroi. I'm not allowing him to gain control of this planet. It'll be slow, but I believe they'll accept us in full."

"This will be pretty messy at first."

"I know, Valentin. It's not foreign to me any longer. I know they'll be shocked at first. That's why I'm making sure I tell them my intentions once this op is over."

Brezhnev cleared his throat to get their attention. "If that's the case then there's no other discussion. We need to see the expeditionary forces' escorts if what you say is true."

Relius nodded. "Of course. I'll tell Saiojin about the escorts and send them over as soon as possible."

"Let it be known to the rest of you in this room… This meeting is now considered classified and shouldn't leave these doors. Any information you pass would closely be coordinated in my terms." Brezhnev gave this order, and the rest in the room had agreed with him. "Then it is decided."

The queen looked at the other Kremlin army superiors. "I'm sorry if I cause all of you inconvenience."

" _Are you kidding? You just gave us hope here!_ "

" _Same with me! You certainly have guts!_ " And that man laughed.

" _If you can show you really have promise then we can have a good relationship._ "

Valentin sighed in relief. "At least all of you are able to listen well." Then he glanced at the unconscious form of Colonel Molotov still out cold with his back against a wall. "But what about Colonel Molotov? How's he going to react?"

Brezhnev chuckled. "I think I may have an idea on how to really persuade him." He glanced at the queen. "Think you could show him what you showed us?"

Relius smirked. "I think I can do more than that, comrade General Secretary."

Colonel Molotov suddenly bolted awake as he sat up at an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?!" He immediately got on his feet as he looked around the majestic throne room of a place he didn't know of. "What is this?"

" _ **You're in my throne room.**_ " Queen Relius spoke as she was in her Astral dress and was seated as she rubbed her ball. "It's nice to see you, Colonel Molotov."

"Is this a trick?!"

"If this was a trick, you would have hallucinated instead."

"Then you're a hallucination!" And without warning, he saw Valentin walk from beside him and punched him. "Ow!" This time, Molotov felt his face in pain and kept himself stable to stand. "Damn… This reminded me of…" But before he could finish, he realized he really felt the punch and the pain from it. "Wait… this is no dream?"

Valentin sighed. "Molotov, your senses are running quite smoothly."

"Bosconovitch?! What are you doing here?!"

"After you were knocked out by General Ivan himself, we had to discuss about the operation itself."

"And you did that without me?! What is the big deal about…"

"She came to help us out the whole time, Colonel Molotov. When did I ever lie to you?"

"You didn't, but…"

"When will you ever learn to trust me? You always looked at me as if I was actually too small while I have a reputation as an intelligence officer."

"Tch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" _ **Enough.**_ " Both heads turned to Queen Relius. "I suggest you both settle your differences for the better. Otherwise, no agreement would come after all this."

Molotov glanced away from her and turned to Valentin. "If you seriously have a knack for drawing luck in, then you probably lured in too much luck."

Valentin smirked. "Do I?"

With a sigh, Molotov continued. "For some annoying colonel, you have it. But mark my words." He offered his hand. "If I die in this crazy plan of yours, you visit my family every passing week after my death."

Valentin chuckled before he reached for Molotov's hand and shook it. "Silly man. Just visit them yourself."

Molotov tightened his grip on Valentin's hand. "This is no laughing matter." And he kept shaking his hand. "Once this war is over and my family sees my dead body out of the boldness we've done…"

"Ugh… You're so dramatic!" Valentin eased the pain but was able to pull away from his tight grip. "Wheen did you become so good in drama?"

"I am not! Tch." Molotov then approached the queen before he kneeled briefly and stood up to respect her. "Crazy as he may be, I want to end this war with less casualties as much as possible. If you really can help, we all appreciate it."

Relius raised an eyebrow. "You seem to trust me."

"If Brezhnev is truly right about you, I may as well start believing in a new hope you could give us all. This operation is important to us and for the people of Orussia. If you truly have a big contribution and an alliance to keep, I suggest you act accordingly as he expects."

Kaziri chuckled while being beside the queen's throne the whole time. "You shouldn't doubt Queen Relius, Orussian."

"It's not about doubt. It's about the promise she's telling us."

"It's all the same, Colonel Molotov."

Molotov glanced from Kaziri's eyes to Relius. "Can we receive what you tell us we would receive?"

"…With my heart, you will." Relius smiled in confidence to her words.

Molotov briefly looked beside him where he knows Valentin was. "You certainly keep a good company."

This made Valentin blush. "T-That's not...!"

And Molotov laughed at the matter. "Whatever your reasons for bringing her, I think we both agree on her intentions." And he finally turned to her. "Whatever you told them about your plans, please… tell it to me too. I'm sure Brezhnev wanted that?" Relius nodded afterwards before she began her short briefing with Kaziri, Valentin and Colonel Molotov himself.

 _ **Valentin –**_ _And I thought things wouldn't go smoothly._

 _ **Relius –**_ _Don't consider that to be all true with all conversations. There's still a long way to go before we truly become trusted. This operation will only be the beginning of a new friendship…_


	6. Let's meet the queen (part 1)

**CHAPTER 5**

" **Let's meet the queen (part 1)"**

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

As the other members of the army staff in the Kremlin meeting room were leaving that morning, Relius and Valentin were told to stay, while Molotov's unconscious body is still lying and sleeping peacefully on some sheets of cloth.

Brezhnev had to talk to Relius while he was seated. "Please… take your seats."

While Valentin did so, Relius remained standing. "I don't think it would be appropriate since…"

"I insist." Brezhnev pointed it out to her and she took her seat just beside Valentin. "I had to do this because you are simply quite the figure while standing in your beliefs. We had to believe you here and then since we were running out of options. But… why did you go directly to us?"

Relius glanced towards her companion colonel before glancing back at Brezhnev. "It's not that I don't trust the men outside this room, but I simply wanted to reach out to you."

"To me?"

"It's both in the reason of protecting your country's interests while getting alliance with your military and another personal one to add."

"And what might your personal one be?"

"It's about… doing what my mother intended. She… She was an Angeloid like I am. I'm a half, you know."

"Oh? Aren't rulers supposed to be fully in whole for something?"

"If you're talking about nationalities, yes. Race also follows the idea of being whole as a ruler, but it didn't matter to King Austerys."

"He's still king in his own right, and you're allowing it?"

"He can keep his own position. I don't care. He let me keep mine."

"Then you really did have a war against each other." The General Secretary sighed at this idea and story of hers. ' _So this is what becomes of the hate from loving rulers of a country or a planet then._ '

"I'm not afraid of him, General Secretary." Relius spoke of this with her faith. "I let go of my feelings from Austerys a long time ago. Based on what I felt more about my mother's presence from before, I realized and saw what she wanted: A peaceful coexistence. The last of the Angeloids were out and about in space the whole time before she ever got to meet Rostra, father of Austerys in Planet Neuroi. The Angeloid race is spread all over, not known to many. Hopefully I'd meet another one such as myself, even as a hybrid."

"I bet you still can." Brezhnev's comment rather made her blush a little. "There's always a good time to do that only when you're truly…"

"…satisfied? Perhaps not."

"You never know. Relius… it's not a guarantee everyone will be able to accept the Neuroi race entering in society as a matter of coexistence. Sure there's going to be something like that, but alliances need to made first."

"That's why I'm making sure the priorities of protecting an important package goes first. It's not that I want to pick a country to boast for herself while being helped by who you think are powerful than you are."

"Are you?"

"General Secretary, power isn't how I would want to express myself with. I want to express myself as much as possible through commitment, and somehow peace towards another. Even being pure of heart doesn't save anyone from getting hurt. I doubted the first time in Planet Neuroi would be my last and I was right. If I'm going to stick to my faith in helping humanity out while being hurt, then so be it. I'd be careful how I'd handle my own power against anyone. But as long as I have it, I just do whatever I can."

"Wise."

Valentin decided to ask. "Queen Relius, even with the Red Neuroi who would be opposed by your faction, would anything change? Wouldn't that just put you in his sights since you would have revealed yourself?"

"That's how I would want him to find me. I don't care if he hears about me. He would hear me while I push of my waves of forces upon his. I'm going to make sure he regrets ever destroying our own home. I wanted us to live in harmony. But now that he's broken it, that peace between us, I'll make sure… to break him back." Her own response rather made her alienated a little. ' _Is that how I really think of him? Is sacrificing a life much more worth it now?_ ' She sighed at her own thoughts. "I guess… that's how I must think now."

Brezhnev laughed at the matter of how Relius spoke. "Hahaha… You certainly have a way of expressing your emotions on this! It seems you and I aren't so different."

Relius chuckled at it. "Maybe."

"Hehe… Whatever the result of this operation, I hope you find your way out of it. It isn't healthy."

"I couldn't agree more… comrade. Spasibo. YA ne znayu, kak otblagodarit' tebya. (Thank you. I don't know how to repay you.)"

"Pochemu vy poblagodarit' menya? (Why are you thanking me?)"

"Perhaps… I've seen a more natural side of me. Angeloids have a sixth sense on other species. It's not like I want to be hostile, but we easily sense hostility. I do sense it from you, but it's now so little, like you trust me."

"Maybe… it's about the past." Brezhnev sighed at it before he browsed at one of his pockets. "Have you ever traveled to Belgica?"

Relius smiled as she already realized what it's about. "Yes. It's peaceful there. It's not just peaceful but also a happy place to begin with. It's like while no imminent danger comes to them, they enjoy what life has to offer them." The smile slowly faded. "But it's too bad one of the towns I went to was attacked. I had to defend the town by myself. It was about a year ago, you know. I even had the chance to save a girl…"

"named Ylvie." Leonid then held out the picture he held in his hand and reached it out to her. "Perhaps you know her."

Relius took the photograph and looked at it. She smiled at the picture. "It seems she's getting somewhere. This is her in a training uniform, right?"

"You see… she's also the last descendant of Tsar Nicholas II, while, she's my niece. Hehe… I never thought I'd see her really grow into someone… mature."

"Hm? Mature?"

"You see, after that incident in Belgica, she manifested magic. But her familiar was able to get her to be quite a mature thinker for some reason."

"A familiar… A spirit animal. What's her familiar?"

"If I'm right, she has an Orussian hummingbird as her familiar. It's pretty rare to find around Moscow. I'd say that kind of bird can be found at the northeast side of the country."

"Still… why did the familiar make her mature?"

"That's what I still wanted to ask her. Unfortunately, her own aim in getting strong began when she participated in Orussian military intelligence tests and I lost track of her when she was still making. She passed with flying colors, and her optimism kept her going that even got her to go for the roughneck military ways as well. It was the same thing. She was becoming a prodigy for quite a short while. I remember an associate was telling me that her strength in her mind and body began when she believing in angels flying so high they'd be unbeatable."

That made the queen surprised. "Wait… are you saying…?"

"She's strong-willed like you are. And by this time…" Brezhnev chuckled. "You'll see when you meet her. I know you'll be revealing yourself if ever this operation would succeed as planned."

"Great. I can't wait." Relius said it with a smile, and she glanced at Valentin. "Colonel, what do you think?"

Valentin chuckled at the thought of Brezhnev. "You'll meet her soon, I think."

Relius smirked at Valentin. "I can't wait then."

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Xala was walking in the throne room while seeing the queen pacing back and forth while rubbing the smooth ball she always held. ' _What is she thinking right now?_ ' She even noticed Kaziri wasn't there for the meantime.

Relius sighed as she felt the smooth surface of her ball as she walked. "Sometimes, feeling pressure is just… human." She muttered it to herself before…

"Your Majesty?" Xala's call got the attention of the queen. "I'm here as you requested."

The queen finally stopped walking and smiled. "Ah, defector Xala. How are things?"

"It's been going well, I guess."

"You guess? What about it?"

"Well… Ember is still undecided about things. She's training as usual with me, but it's not going to last if she's still doubting herself. I mean… that last incident about her being in a rampage… she's taking it too seriously it's even dropping her confidence."

"So then what is she undecided in?"

"Sadly… it's about her true identity, even as a hybrid." Xala sighed. "See… She's not going to make it in the battlefield or in space at any matter we talk about it."

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"If I go by myself, they wouldn't recognize me as an ally. You remember when you said those pods have weapons too? Although they're stuck in space, your subjects aren't to be messed with. And they might think I'm still an enemy."

"It's true." Relius frowned at this. "You still need someone, but we're already tied up here. Plus… we can't attract any unnecessary attention."

"What do you suggest, Your Majesty?"

"They might not know my new Elite Guards either. At least with a phantom hybrid, they'll be convinced that you're not enemies…"

"…together with Ember. But she's still not coming." Xala groaned at this, now starting to worry. "Ugh… It's no use! She's hopeless! If she can't decide for herself on this, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Relius crossed her arms. "I don't think it's nice in keeping them in the loop for any longer."

"So you want to meet her?"

"No. Not just her. I'm making sure I bring the rest of the 501st here."

"What about your plans on mobilizing defenses in space for the op?"

"Kaziri is currently handling it. That's why she's not here."

"Then you call me here for what?"

"I'm here to tell you simply: Prove yourself before I get you to be one of us. The Neuroi Assault Group is to immediately form up once the Blue Neuroi have publicly shown themselves, with me as the first. You'll be leading that group along with your comrades and Ember herself. But to do that, you must make an escort from the ground to the atmosphere for the cosmonauts' shuttle. Saiojin's escorts will be making their way to escort the shuttle from there."

"That's clear, Your Majesty."

"Good."

"So what now?"

Relius chuckled at it. "What do you think? I'll be visiting my new friends in Baltland."

"So you're going to just show yourself in front of Minna herself?"

"Isn't that my plan? Think fast." Relius then threw the smooth ball at Xala. When Xala already caught the ball, Relius spreads her angel wings wide. "I'm nervous, but also excited for this, Xala. This will indeed make strong ties with humanity."

" _ **Relius!**_ " Valentin ran in the throne room but stopped in his tracks when he saw a Liberion-looking Neuroi humanoid. "Whoa… Who is this?"

"This is Xala, a defector from the king's forces."

"Oh."

Xala smirked at the Orussian colonel. "An Orussian, here? So this is what you've been getting into, Your Majesty?"

For some reason, Relius blushed a little. "Don't get any funny ideas, Xala." Then she glanced at Valentin. "Colonel, what do you want?"

"Relius, I just came here with a confirmation report: My father… He knows too."

"So?"

"Prime Minister Aleksey Bosconovitch wants to put a stop to the launch. He says he fears the safety of the cosmonauts. And… with the idea of a Neuroi agent helping them out will not change the fact the Kremlin already betrayed the country. He may be one man, but he's putting himself in a difficult decision. If the rest of the Kremlin army superiors ignores this though, he might just talk too soon."

Relius is surprised of this and frowned. "And he'll say bad things about us too."

"What do you think, Queen Relius?"

Xala commented. "I don't think it should change anything. As soon as the shuttle is off, maybe we should make sure the queen reveals herself then?"

The queen sighed and started to walk while she folded her wings. "Then it looks like I have to speed things up. As soon as I meet the 501st, the better. I can trust them as much as they can trust new allies giving new hope. I'm not about to let a Prime Minister's opinion mess our objectives. We're here for peace. It's his opinion if he wants to say otherwise." And the next thing she knew, she was already nearing the door. "Xala… you can come with if you want."

Xala chuckled. "I was planning too."

" _ **What about me?**_ " Valentin seemed to be left out and Relius looked at him with a smile.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Relius winked at him and she continued on as she opened the door and walked out, with Xala following her.

Valentin was blushing as he turned himself around, pondering in his thoughts with the very first haunting him. ' _What the hell does she mean?_ '


	7. Let's meet the queen (part 2)

**CHAPTER 6**

" **Let's meet the queen (part 2)"**

 _ **June 5, 1967…**_

 _ **Neo-Scandinavia airbase, South Baltland… 0838 hours…**_

Gertrude and Chris were running together on the long stretch of the long runway in the base. Chris kept it up for as much as she could, knowing she should beat her sister in the sprinting that they're doing. They're not running, but really sprinting. Yoshika, Lynette and Perrine watched while they wiped the sweat off them.

"They're both persistent." Perrine seemed to notice this first. ' _It's strange enough._ '

Yoshika decided to ask. "Perrine-san, should they really push themselves like this?"

"It might still be necessary, Miyafuji." Perrine then glanced at Lynette. "What's your take on this, Lynette?"

"Hm?" Lynette's attention was suddenly turned to Perrine after looking at the two sprinting Karlslanders. "I think they're pushing themselves… a little too far. Even if they're sisters, I'm noticing Chris is getting much intense, like she's competing with her older sister. As for the captain… well…"

"Hehe…" Perrine chuckled. "I think so too. Trude's going to make sure she doesn't hold back."

Meanwhile… Minna and Mio were looking at the two Karlslanders siblings while behind the other three who are resting. "Chris is getting stronger in training." Mio commented it seeing the differences Chris is making. "It's been a week or so and Chris is making sure to catch up as a witch like Captain Barkhorn."

"I can't say it's uncommon if it isn't competition."

"You think they're competing at who's better?"

"There's more of a chance it's something like that."

Erica was skipping and got beside Minna when she saw Trude and Chris. "Whoa…"

Minna had her eyes set on Erica. "It seems your curiosity caught up well as to ours. The both of them seem intense in training."

"Trudy's okay. But Chris? This is the first I've seen the both of them compete in sprinting without magic."

"Hm." Mio seemed to get it. "Chris was able to overtake Miyafuji and Bishop during training once. I'm surely seeing an improvement if she's catching up to Trude."

Trude was getting ahead in her sprinting. ' _I'm not letting Chris get past me!_ '

" _ **COME ON!**_ " Chris was sprinting just parallel to Trude now. "Last one past the middle landmark is a rotten egg, big sis!"

"You're on!" Trude clenched her fists as she summoned her familiar. "Sorry, but you're not doing this to me!" And Trude sprinted faster even leaving Chris in the dust.

"NOT FAIR! Well two can play at that game!" Chris then summoned her familiar features which were also the same with Trude's having dog ears from a Pointer. As they were both nearing the small line made to resemble a finish line, they finally got parallel on their sprinting, making this a close call.

Minna saw it and was excited. ' _Oh my…_ '

' _Who's going to make it first?_ ' Mio seemed excited as well.

"Go, Captain!" Perrine shouted.

"COME ON TRUDY!" Erica shouted afterwards.

As Trude and Chris were approaching the line, the world slowed as Yoshika examined the feet of the two siblings. As she was able to see clearly, Trude's foot crossed first on the line. ' _Gertrude-san won it._ ' Time flowed back to normal and the two siblings crossed the line.

The two siblings suddenly scraped the runway as they stopped to a complete halt, letting them see the imaginary line. Chris knew somehow who won. "Did I win?"

"Hehe." Trude chuckled at the thought of Chris. "Nice try. I didn't see it myself."

"I won. You know it."

"You didn't. My gut tells me highly."

"Well MY gut tells me differently, big sis. Or do you wanna spar where both of us get hurt?"

"Bring it."

" _ **Ah-ah-ah! Stop it!**_ " Melinda suddenly gets in between them. "A fight isn't gonna help us all."

"Aw… Hehe." Chris approached nonetheless, and was stopped by Linda. "Come on, shifter witch. You gotta let me."

"Hey. Don't even try." Linda then put her missile pods to be visible as she aimed it at Chris. "You may not like it, but I'm the assigned MP here. What's more is, you're going against a captain. Actually, you're going against two."

"You're not even a military girl!"

"I can fight on the sea or on land. I don't care. You're just gonna see the rain to come from me, IF you don't stand down. Alright?! Humor me here, Chris."

Trude was seeing how Linda was handling this. ' _She certainly knows how to do it even as a temporary MP. But she's really acting it out as a captain?_ '

Chris disengaged and let her familiar features retract, and was followed by Trude who did the same. "You better have a good thing to say if I pull your collar."

"Tch." Melinda then turned behind her. "You alright, cap?"

"I am. Danke."

"Gern geschehen." Linda smiled before turning to Minna and Mio just approaching them.

"Well done, you two." Minna turned up just a little distant from Chris. "Christiane, you're definitely been given notice since Mio was training you."

Trude crossed her arms and smiled at Chris. "You're making it go fast than expected. You arrived here saying you wanted to fight alongside me even if it's against my choosing. But you manifested. It's different."

"It's not just because I manifested magic that I'm here, big sis." Chris approached Trude and stopped a foot from her. "I didn't like you to be alone the whole time you're fighting for Karlsland. First off, I didn't have the slightest nerve of making you fight out there. I'd help even without powers."

"You'd die if that's the case."

"Then at least I died trying." Chris crossed her arms. "I think you made it clear that you're trying to do your best too. I am."

Mio nudged Minna and wasn't noticeable to the rest. "She certainly follows Trude closely." She whispered.

"No doubt."

Melinda sighed. "I'll leave this little sibling thing to the two of you." Linda then decided to leave and walked towards Minna. "I don't know about the two of them, but she's all yours if ya wanna stop it. Chris listened to me on this. I got stuff to help out with Valerie." Without Minna's response, Linda went on her way towards the experimental hangar where Valerie should be.

Minna smiled at Chris. "You're ready."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Captain Barkhorn told me about a strict training regimen she'll give you. You may have had basic training, but hers is ruthless and painful training like you haven't experienced before."

"Whoa."

" _ **Chris.**_ " Trude's voice got the attention of her younger sister. "You wanted this. I'm giving it to you. I was wrong about you, so I'm asking you: Prove me wrong further."

And Christiane smirked. "You're still foul, Big Sis. You want me to just gain your faith on me by working for it?"

"Although we sleep together, I deal with matters of training and personal things separately, Chris. I loved you as a sister, but we're putting a barrier in making sure you're toughened up. Emotions won't always help you and sometimes, you have to block them out even while you feel pain in you. Ohne Fleiß kein Preis. (No pain, no gain.) Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Y-yes… Captain."

"I'm sorry, BUT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Chris was already standing in attention.

"Hehe. At ease." Trude slowly walked behind Chris and held her younger sister's right shoulder. "You gotta be at ease whenever I tell you to. I know there are times I make it difficult for you, so you can say I'm a mean bitch but a wise and mean one at the same time. It'll mold you. It will change you. Embrace that change because if you're going to become like what I am, you're gonna be given quite an overhaul."

"I can't wait, Captain."

"Good. Treat this as your day-off. The next day, the harsh training for you is gonna begin. Don't say it's easy." Trude gave Chris that mean look. "I'm going to make sure to knock you out."

Chris winced at Trude's statement with conviction. ' _Looks like she'll give me hell. Still, I can't wait._ ' "Alright, I'll do my best!"

 _ **0847 hours… With Xala…**_

Xala was walking to the main office building with no other doubt in her mind. She had to see Minna, knowing her services as a temporary protector on the ground has her making privileges to get more access to the commander's office with ease. However, she didn't need to look for Minna inside the office…

…because she was already behind her. " _ **Xala?**_ " And Xala stopped by the door of the commander's office. Minna saw Xala turn to her. "I hope you're here to tell me about your privileges to be used."

"Commander."

"I thought I told you I don't have your full trust yet."

"It's understood."

"You may be a defector, but it's not always that I could trust defectors to fall on the opposite side from their former."

"I agree." Xala had to lower her head. ' _I remember she's not trusting of defectors even if they have known their mistakes._ '

"It's a good thing Ember allows you to be around here. I'm sorry if it's just now I'm able to tell you, Xala. To be honest, I don't really see the change if Ember trusts you. Whatever usefulness to us has disappeared after your otherworldly self replaced the old body you have now. Most of the information about the Red Neuroi has disappeared along with it."

"Maybe… some things aren't fated to be said."

Minna clenched a fist before pushing Xala to the door, letting it open. As the two of them were finally inside, she slammed the door shut. "Don't tell me WHAT the hell fate is!"

"Commander?"

"You don't know how so much of a coincidence can almost ruin somebody."

"What are you talking about?"

"How would you feel when your own family was able to experience a heartbreak from a family member who breaks away from the ideals set within? And how would many of your family members be able to handle that same member when he comes back so evil now?"

"Commander, is there something you wanted to…?"

Minna realized it and let her character change out of the rage. "I'm sorry. I should not have let myself go. You're here for something, aren't you?"

"Yes." Xala crossed her arms. "Although it's best if you have something in your chest that you let it go and tell someone."

"Are you going to judge me if I tell you now?"

"No."

"Good. Then how would you feel if I tell you that I have a terrorist as a relative?"

Xala winced at it. "What?"

"The whole time… Dr. Karl Dietrich… The thing is, he's a former rocket scientist once credited in his works during the time of Nazi Karlsland. After the Nazi regime fell and Karlsland was back at its own ways of being a republic, he retired but he didn't stop on the intense research of rockets and its uses. Then he got the interest of using some of his research into striker development as well. That's when he met Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, Fuso's leading research scientist and another developer of advanced striker units. The striker unit was first made and presented to the world in 1952. Because of that, the world made their own versions in the name of protecting ourselves from aliens, and the desperate move of using teenage witches for the best results. But with his research coming into a serious note, he started working together with Karl Dietrich on certain units. Together, they were busy."

"And what happened?"

"Well… It's been told to me and concerning commanders in Europe. Truth is, this is classified, but I thought you should know. I don't trust defectors, but I do trust their knack of understanding no matter how complex humanity should be, whether it be from your world or this one."

"I see."

"Dietrich… the same cousin of my father… He's the one responsible for killing off Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji. The only thing that he came after was none other than the experimental striker unit they were both making. And now that I told you… wouldn't you agree if I told you I have a relative whose bloodlust is compared to no other? He betrayed Miyafuji and killed him. And now he's on the loose, even testing that same experimental striker. Capture and kill orders were given to some military personnel to remember as well. What's more is… he's using the war as a smokescreen to cover his presence, making it hard for us to track him."

"Sounds like something troublesome."

"You don't know the half of it, Xala. Apparently, he has men under him, and we believe in our intelligence they came from the former Third Reich itself, which is treated highly as a problem. Whatever his plan is, it's no good for us all. But what I'm really thinking about is his benefactor. I know it's not good to think so much of the options he would take, but what if it was the Red Neuroi?"

"Then he's making a big mistake."

"It's still unsure of what he's doing. But if he sides with the Red Neuroi which I hope isn't going to happen…" Minna sighed and glanced away. "What am I doing? I shouldn't think about it too much."

"Right. Hehe." Xala decided to smile. "I got good news, though. Queen Relius herself will want to meet the rest of the 501st including you."

"Oh?"

"It's not that she wants to rush things but…"

"Is she really rushing? What for?"

"Well… she has her own set of problems which I can tell you are pretty much about to piss her off. But it's not much of a problem if she solves each one step by step. She's patient in dealing with the kind of problems coming her way."

"That's good."

"And it's a good thing she has time for other things."

"Speaking of which, when is she arriving?"

"Sooner than you think." Xala smirked at it, which made Minna raise an eyebrow.

"Something tells me she'll make a fool of many of our witches."

"Well, you said it. She can mask her arrival with transparent camouflage."

"Great. We'll meet a mischievous one then." Minna rolled her eyes up in irritation.

 _ **0903 hours…**_

Erica yawned while she was watching Valerie, Peter and Ursula as they got Reynaldo's new MiG-21 being analyzed in the experimental hangar. ' _Wow. I didn't know what they're doing is tiring._ '

"You okay?" Ursula asked out of concern while seeing Erica somehow tired.

"Me? I'm good."

"I think that sleeping could really be needed, you know. You're really a bit sleepy."

"Nah. Maybe it was just about last night. For some reason, I stayed awake."

"You couldn't sleep last night?"

"Something like that. I remember I slept at midnight."

"Huh? Then what's this about? You shouldn't feel tired."

Erica just shrugged. "Beats me. Although, I think what you're doing is boring me to death."

And Ursula had a blank expression. "You can just die for making that joke."

Peter cleared his throat so Ursula could hear. "I think you're gonna be stopped before you even make it come true."

" _ **I agree.**_ " Valerie replied next. "Hehe. You could be quite the out of control sister out of your little sister's jokes. I remember that one time she was eating a banana in the messhall when you tripped by a banana peeling at the same place. Hahahaha…"

"Uggh…" Ursula groaned while glancing from Valerie back to Erica. "Anyway, just be wise and rest up, okay?"

"Sure, okay." And just as Erica turned around, she saw a flashing figure just at the opposite side of the runway. For a second she thought the flash was just the reflection of the sun from some object. Would that flash move sideways where the sun wasn't even shining at? ' _This isn't right._ ' "Sis…" And suddenly, she was wide awake as she walked to Ursula and held the researcher's hand. "I know you won't listen if I just call you."

"Erica?"

"Just follow me, please?" Erica said it while pulling Ursula as they both walked out of the hangar. Then Erica stopped as she pointed with her free hand towards the same direction she saw that travelling flash. "A little flash that's just distant was travelling around there?"

"Huh? That's what you called me here for? Now you're delusional."

"You tell me to sleep and I listened. Just listen to me as a piece of advice to you like you did for me and trust me, will you?! I'm telling you now because I saw SOMETHING!"

"Okay, okay." Ursula pulled her hand away from the younger sister's grip. "Are you sure it wasn't just shine reflecting from…?" Ursula stopped and looked at her right seeing a distant flash approaching her. "Oh…"

"What?"

"IT'S COMING HERE!" Ursula was about to draw her pistol when the flash was approaching when suddenly the world slowed in her eyes. The flashing streak stopped as the bright glow dimmed while the wind almost pushed her back along with Erica. She saw a figure with white angel wings wearing some sort of armor which is white, and resembles a Neuroi hide. The figure had small hexagon tiles making lines all over the winged figure's body.

Relius smirked at the two blondes. "If you're interested… catch me. Ufufu…" She giggled before flashed brightly and left a sonicboom leaving them the impression the young woman was able to exceed Mach 1 in an instant.

It had Ursula captivated. Who was that young woman? She wore white armor resembling a Neuroi hide. "Who was…?"

" _ **OUT OF THE WAY!**_ " Linda was already flying by herself as usual and passed the two Karlsland witches. ' _Damn it, a stray Neuroi humanoid is here?! Why of all times did it have to be when the two are sleeping?!_ '

Meanwhile… Sanya and Jean were running out from the barracks when they saw the white flashing streak pass them with Linda following from behind. At this, Sanya's antennae responded. "That's where it's coming from!"

Jean widened her eyes while her antennae was pointed towards the flashing streak. "Oh crap… You're right! What the hell are we gonna do about this?!"

Ember and Shirley were walking towards the messhall when they saw the white flashing streak just near the runway. When the two of them stopped and were vigilant, the flashing streak passed them and left a sonic boom, almost knocking Shirley but was caught by Ember. "Son of a…!"

"Char… did you feel that?!"

"Yeah… A sonic boom. Who the hell would…?"

Ember looked at the flashing streak travelling at the other side of the base. "Whatever it is, it's a Neuroi."

Francesca was sleeping at a tree when she heard some sort of flying object approaching her. It stirred her awake as she opened her eyes. The figure was a flashing streak fast approaching her. "Hm?" Then the streak passed her and the tree but left a sonic boom in its wake, knocking Francesca off the branch she was sleeping at. She screamed for a short while before she was able to land on her feet, then immediately felt rage. "YOU DISTURBED MY SLEEP, YOU CREEP!" And with no doubt in her mind, she went for the main hangar, thinking of getting her weapons.

When Minna and Xala were walking through the lobby of the main office building, Mio ran towards them and stopped the two. "Commander… You're not going to believe this!"

Minna winced at the urgency Mio is showing. "Major? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. A Neuroi hybrid just got past our defenses."

"What?!"

"That humanoid is travelling at impossible speeds right now and not even Captain Williams can catch her."

Xala laughed at it. "Hahaha… She's here."

Minna knew what Xala meant. "Hold on… she's…"

"It seems so."

The commander glanced at Mio, then at Xala, and back at the major again. "Whatever the reason, we gotta stop the humanoid."

"Course of Action?"

"For now, observe."

Then put her finger at her ear, letting the other two know she's wearing an earpiece. "Williams, what do you have?" And after a little while… "What? The streak went there?! It didn't move yet? I see. Hold position outside the mess hall building. Let's get the others out and see what the humanoid wants." And glancing at Minna… "We have to get to the mess hall building."

Delilah was with other sisters while in the air for their patrol when she was hearing the intel from the base. "Roger. We're circling back to give you guys cover."

Frida flew near her sister Delilah. "Deli, what is it? That's a direct communication from the commander."

"Just simple, Frida. You and I will be hovering at the east side of the base while Mel and Lex are gonna hang at the west. A bogey slipped past us and we haven't minded the radar flickers."

"Whoa?! How did that happen?"

"Get the orders out, Frida. This is serious."

"Ya got it!"

Ember and Shirley were running to the mess hall building when they saw the flashing streak go in there. But they stopped to see the other witches join them as well. Shirley was holding a Stoner 63 at her hand. "Char, don't even try shooting blind."

"Tch."

"Char…"

"Hey, I'm just not feeling right, okay?"

"Well we're not gonna treat all Neuroi as evil, okay?"

"Hey, I treat this one as a mean one for disturbing us like that!"

" _ **Oi!**_ " Reynaldo was running and just stopped beside Ember and Shirley. "So, what happened? I heard a fast one got in."

" _ **Kuya!**_ " Jean ran with Sanya and stopped near him. "There's a Neuroi inside the base and that same one must have gotten in that building. Whatever its intentions, it may just be…"

" _ **It's not hostile!**_ " Vera was walking together with Tyler towards the other witches who are curious. "I recognize the feeling when I felt this one."

" _ **Everybody will wait outside!**_ " Minna declared while she walked with Major Sakamoto and defector Xala. "Xala, Major Sakamoto, it also includes both of you." And Minna started to walk by herself while Xala and Mio stopped.

Mio looked at Xala. "I still feel rather worried about her."

Xala smiled at the major. "You don't need to worry about Queen Relius. She's quite gentle even when she's like this."

Esmeralda just arrived and Linda hovered and landed near her. "Linda, I heard a Neuroi slipped past everyone else!"

Linda looked at the entrance while being calm. "Damn. She's fast. She's very fast. I bet she was travelling at Mach 5 or something. But she slows down each time I get left in the dust. She made a fool of me like that."

Perrine looked at Lynette. "No matter what happens, stay vigilant."

Lynette cocked her anti-armor rifle and aimed at the entrance. "It's not a problem."

Yoshika groaned at the sight of this. "Lynne-chan… maybe you shouldn't take this seriously."

"I'm not going to get you hurt in this, Yoshika. I love you. Remember?" Lynette winked and kept her focus on the entrance of the mess hall building.

Delilah and Frida arrived and hovered at the east side of the airbase. "Team 2, this is Team 1! Status?"

" _Team 2 here!_ " Melody was on the other line. " _We're in position._ "

"Good. We're covering from here and making sure to give the streak hell from a long distance proximity so get your game on."

" _We have eyes on the building and we're ready to rumble._ "

" _Sure you are. Ufufu…_ " Lex said it with a giggle.

Minna was walking through the tables of the empty mess hall building. It was a separate building that couldn't be put together on the others as she knew, which was why she was confident she would survive this one way or another. ' _Still, is Queen Relius like this?_ ' She looked around when…

" _ **Hello.**_ " Relius spoke while being in her civilian clothes sipping some liquid through a porcelain cup while holding its saucer on the other hand. She was seated at a table not far from a small water tank. "I didn't know you had good tea here. You shouldn't hide the porcelain stuff because it's the best for tea."

Minna clearly saw the young woman and approached her. "Identify yourself."

She stopped sipping her tea and looked at Minna. "I'm sorry for causing you inconvenience. I just had to demonstrate how fast I could be."

"That warning's noted, but you didn't need to make a scene." Minna crossed her arms. "Anyway… I'm Lt. Colonel Minna Dietlinde-Wilcke, commander of the 501st in Baltland. I hope our pleasantries go well, if you at least tell me who you are."

"Gladly." Relius puts her cup on the saucer and puts them both on the table. "Then I don't want you to be scared because the next thing's going to be quite sudden." Her clothing glowed brightly white before the glow dimmed and was replaced with the white Neuroi hide armor she was once wearing. With that, she spread her angel wings wide as she stood up from her seat. "Allow me to make it straight: I'm Queen Relius Abernathy of the Blue Neuroi faction. It's nice to meet you, Lt. Colonel."

"So it's true. Vera was right about everything."

"Of course she's right. She proved yourself to you, didn't she?" When Relius asked, Minna didn't feel inclined to answer. "It's okay. You don't need to be too humble if you wish."

"No it's… Is there really a side to the Neuroi that wishes to coexist with everyone else here?"

"This planet is rich with life."

"Yes, but the life here could be abused and…"

"I know what you're feeling." Relius frowned at it. "Karlsland was almost wiped out along with its populace thanks to the sudden placement of the Super Hive at the middle of it. I've seen the sadness that comes from losing your own countrymen especially if it comes as a shock, Lt. Colonel. You can or can't trust me but I still have an objective to be sure the Red Neuroi never take and abuse this planet, Minna." Relius calling of Minna's name rather surprised the wing commander a little. "I'm making sure to get to your level, okay? I'm not one of the king's lackeys. If you heard the story from Vera, I can tell and retell you the story again if you don't feel convinced. And it's all I can tell you."

"Then I'd like to know: What could we repay you with even if you defend and help us?"

"Honestly, we can't, because we already disturbed you all. But if the rest of humanity accepts us, then I'm asking they let us make friends here. What we only request is that we would be allowed to integrate into the lives of many. One of the reasons for that is well… You see… most and if not, all of the organic Neuroi humanoids are… female. Ufufu…"

"I see." Minna's starting to blush. "You don't mean… you'd want them to live happily just as humans do…"

"There's no shame in telling. When I meant about coexistence… I meant I wanted them to be happy even if they mated with males too."

"That answers my question of your purposes at least."

"Still, is that all you're going to expect?"

"No."

"…which is why I need to tell the rest. They have their own questions and they'll all be answered."

"Will you tell them everything?"

"I have nothing to hide, Minna. The last thing I want them to think of us is a matching conspiracy to aliens who mean evil on the rest of you." Relius looked around. "The base is actually nice. Baltland was once called Scandinavia. But thanks to the different politics of this country, it'll soon split."

"You sure are taking note of political activity, even their behavior."

"Every country and set of people have their own, Minna. I get to see the different ideas set for each of them. I observe from all angles and not just one. There's always an opposition to one ideal."

"Not everyone would befriend you."

"Right."

"But you won't be bothered because you'll keep going." Minna glanced away for a while before glancing back at Relius. "You're right. For some reason, you're getting to my level."

"I'm glad." Relius smiled. "I wanted to show myself and the rest of the Blue Neuroi to humanity in peace."

"I hope your first appearance helps everyone then."

"Or maybe they'd think of this as a civil war between two divisions of a single race, which is true."

"They'll have to accept you one way or another. If it's us who has to convince them, so be it."

"Still, I want to do this on my own and whoever's seen me closely and witnessed the truth. The Orussians would most likely speak up positively about me. I have a few things to help them out with now."

"The Orussians?"

"They'll be taking actual photographic evidence of the two factions fighting against each other. The other details will be told to you once our operation is done."

"Operation?"

"I'm sending out Blue Neuroi interceptor fighters to escort the Orussian shuttle being sent out. They know of our existence. They just want to make sure to take photos of the battle-situated units we've sent up to oppose the Red Neuroi forces from the king."

"I see. But how did it come to an agreement?"

"I spoke directly to Brezhnev himself." Relius smirked at Minna. "Thought it's impossible?"

Minna was indeed surprised. "I think I've heard everything."

While outside the mess hall building, Linda was clenching a fist at her back, she looked down trying her best to hide what seemed to be anger. ' _Whoever that figure is, it humiliated me. I was doing my best in protecting the perimeter and…_ '

"Linda, you okay?" Ezmee asked out of concern for Linda's emotions. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine."

"Linda…"

"I SAID, I'm fine." Linda replied it and just as she has, her earpiece transmitted sounds.

" _ **Williams, are you there?**_ " Minna's voice rang out. " _Williams?_ "

"Responding."

" _Whatever you see here, I want you to stand down._ "

"Commander?"

" _That's an order, Captain._ "

Linda sighed before looking at Shirley who's ready with her assault rifle. "Yo, Shirley! You won't need that. Stand down."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Minna's orders, Ember."

Ember then glanced at Shirley. "Char, I don't think it's wise you ignore those orders."

Shirley then knew she had to follow, and gave her weapon to Ember. "Someone will have to regret it if things go bad."

"IF, it goes bad, that is."

Yoshika whispered at Lynette's ear. "I think the target's not an enemy."

Lynette was surprised. "Really?"

"Hai. I feel it already. Shirley's standing down too."

"Hmm…" Lynette slowly lowered her anti-armor rifle. "But if things get bad, I'll have to do something, Yoshika."

Delilah was still looking at the direction of the mess hall building when Minna's voice came to her earpiece. " _ **Cobra Lead, respond. This is Minna.**_ "

"What's up, commander?"

" _Tell the rest of your squad to stand down. The threat I'm looking at right now is NOT a threat. Still, hover to cover._ "

"Copy that." Delilah then glanced at Frida.

"I know. I heard too."

" _ **Mel here.**_ " Melody's voice came up. " _What now? We're not gonna hit the figure ourselves?_ "

"Nope. But don't think it's over, Melody. We still have to secure the place and assess if the figure's a threat if it leaves."

" _Roger._ "

" _ **Lex here.**_ _So, what's the figure anyway?_ "

"If I'm right, it's a humanoid Neuroi but Minna says it's a friendly. Right now, I think that's the case. No gunfire's heard from below and there aren't any explosions either. Still, keep your ears and eyes open, ladies." Delilah's orders just came out when she saw the flashing streak fly out from the building. ' _No gunfire. Still…_ ' She observed together with the rest of the dragon witches and they saw the streak leave the airbase heading southwest. "Target's heading southwest."

Minna just walked out of the building while listening to Delilah's report. " _Alright, it's making a smoke trail of some sort and it's glowing white and blue. I don't think it'll be possible to ignore this. We'll be following the trail and see where it leads._ "

"Do that, Cobra Lead. I'll take a few of our witches out and meet her."

" _Her?_ "

"I just talked to the Queen of the Blue Neuroi."

" _Blue Neuroi?! Wait a minute… they're the ones who supported the Tanzanian outpost from getting obliterated, right?_ "

"That's right. Fuzzy reports came in from the same outpost. General Galland gave me rather a good story when witches have spotted different colored Neuroi defending the outpost, but easily left after all known threats have been neutralized. It was mysterious, but it isn't a surprise at all."

Francesca was walking to Shirley and nudged an elbow at her to get her attention. "Hey, Shirley. What's Minna talking about?"

"Beats me." Shirley glanced from Francesca to Ember. "Embs, what do you think?"

Ember narrowed her eyes to the distant smoke trail she's seeing in the sky. "I think we're talking about a friend here. It's not an enemy. When I sensed her, she's… she's a half."

Shirley and Francesca were surprised. "SHE'S A HYBRID?!" Their voices were heard by the rest of the witches.

" _ **Roger.**_ _Keep following the trail._ " Minna just got off the earpiece and approached Ember. "I heard a little while back that she may be a hybrid."

"It's just a theory, commander." Ember glanced from Minna to Shirley, then back to the commander. "I know I can sense Neuroi and their types, but it's more easily I can identify what type of Neuroi whether they're full, or just halves. This one doesn't have a full Neuroi essence and I felt it too. It's the same feeling I always sense from Ezmee, but this one… This one's different, like the figure is… like an angel."

" _ **Makes sense.**_ " Valerie spoke out of the blue. "I never heard of a Neuroi who could actually do that. I mean… she's leaving a trail for the four Cobras to follow. Look!" And with her word of request, the others even saw the white trail from afar. "See? Why would the Neuroi do that? Nope. That ain't the right question. Do they do that at all? Nuh-uh."

Minna nodded in response. "That means she's leading us to her ship. I talked to her. The rest of your questions will be answered, girls. So this is definitely the time we know more. Everyone to the hangar, RIGHT NOW!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The others excluding Mio and Peter and Tyler replied and they were on their way to the main striker hangar while Reynaldo splits and goes to the experimental hangar to ready his MiG-21. Peter also chose to come with, knowing Reynaldo's plane now has an extra seat to make a whole unit from two people.

Tyler looked at the other witches heading to their striker units and eventually launching.

" _ **Lonely there?**_ " Linda just walked beside him. "So, need a ride?"

"Why not?"

"Well, maybe you're just lonely. You can tell me."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Ever since that freak attack from that airbase, I'm starting to let you grow in a little more."

"I'm starting to grow in you?"

"Um…"

"Or maybe you're just starting to get used to abstain in hitting me crazy like you do with Vera? Heehee…" And Linda's giggling didn't help tame Tyler's blushing.

Vera cleared her throat while signaling them she was there behind them. "Master and I are doing just fine, thank you very much."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe you're just forcing him."

"It's him who wants it. And I give it to him."

"Oh?" With Linda's smirk, she suddenly held Tyler's hand. "Ty's supposed to love me too."

"He didn't ignore you, you know."

"I got that. But I'm just so obsessed with being on duty, I keep forgetting. And he's got some fault for not remembering he loves me."

" _ **Not helping!**_ " Tyler pouted.

"It's okay, Master." Vera then approached and held Tyler's other hand. "You have me and Linda, and Melody, you know. It's just as long as I'm still your first childbearer."

Tyler sighed. ' _Well this is a crappy situation. But it's still good shit nonetheless._ '

Linda glanced at Vera. "Good thing you can have a baby but what about me? I'm a half vamp and I'm not even ready yet."

"You can have a baby with him too."

"Oh, come on! You're crazy."

" _ **Ehem…**_ " Tyler got the attention of the other two. "I hate to burst your bubbles, but we gotta go. The others are already up."

Vera smirked while letting go of Tyler's hand, then approached Linda before suddenly kissing her. It took a few seconds before she pulled away from Linda. "You better take care of Master, or I'll hate you for life."

"I know." Linda then glanced from Vera to Tyler. "Ready, Ty?"

"So I'm not? You're hurting me." Tyler jokingly said before they both run in one direction before Linda glowed together with him. Together, they tranformed into the F-18 Super Hornet.

Vera witnessed the F-18 take off and follow on the formation of the other witches. "Good luck, Master. Now it's my turn." And with gladness she glowed while transforming herself to wear the black Neuroi armor accompanied with her blue hexagonal lines on her body before she slid her mask on. ' _Let's go._ ' She ran just before the thrusters on her back worked up before she was propelled forward. She pulled herself up and gained altitude.

Gertrude, Chris and Erica were on the base. "Chris, Erica… We're on standby."

"Sure, Trudy!"

"Got it, Big Sis."

Trude nodded just before she separated from the two.

Chris eventually looked at Erica. "You're a little pale."

"Oh… It's nothing. I just need some rest."

"What? You think it's…"

"I gotta go. Maybe I'll lie down after all. Hehe." Erica's sudden expression got the attention of Chris just before she left the younger Barkhorn behind.

Chris was getting a little suspicious. ' _Uh-oh._ ' And she might be right about it while she related it all from that very night…

 _ **0925 hours…**_

Minna was flying in her striker unit along with Mio, Yoshika, Lynette, Ember, Shirley, Valerie, and Jean. Reynaldo was in his MiG-21 with Peter and Linda's just beside them as an F-18 with Tyler as a helping hand as well. Soon, Vera arrived with Xala to be at the tips of their formation.

Mio flew near Minna while they followed the trail. "What's it going to be like, Minna?"

"Honestly, I can't tell. She's calm… collected… and not emotionless. I certainly haven't encountered someone like her before. What's more is… she has this holy atmosphere flowing through her."

"Holy?"

"She acknowledged she wasn't a saint when I asked her about that feeling. She's just like us and that the very impression she gave me." Minna narrowed her eyes before closing them. "Mio… I want to imagine that we would have gone through something better if the Neuroi were just friendly. They were hostile. But perhaps there really is a side to them that is actually good. Many wouldn't think of it at all."

"Why are you thinking of it now?"

"I want to always think of it, Mio. I don't care whether Karlsland was really destroyed by the same species. She really gave me a completely different meaning to the Neuroi she knows compared to what we know. They were once peaceful until a horrible power corrupted most of their species. She had to move from their own home to a dwarf planet in exile. Eventually, she was finding her way around ever since, but then chose to try stopping the king she tells me. I'm not sure of the rest, and I hope she really tells us."

"You really believe her story?"

"Vera may have a point. I don't want our vigilance to fade though. If we're making a deal with an angel, I think it's easier said than done. But if it's with the devil, which I thank it isn't…" Minna gulped as she kept her focus forward. "…then I hope we'll never get in that situation at all."

The formation flew following the smoke trail left by Relius not aware of what they'll face next…


	8. Let's meet the queen (part 3)

**Thank you VERY much for waiting on this particular chapter in which it could have been the greatest one if you see it that way. I'm sorry if I didn't leave any answers to reviews yet, so I'm gonna make sure I do my best to give you guys my answers!**

 **Uggh… anyone notice your primary image changing is done so many times out of the many times you notice they don't appear on your story at all? Or maybe it's just me? Anyway, ON TO ANSWERING REVIEWS!**

 **To ClubbingEdge: _In case you don't know, Gamerman22, my most avid reader, just made a character that is in direct reference to Ikaros (or Icarus) from Sora No Otoshimono. You can watch the anime. Some descriptions from Ikaros can be seen matching Relius here, although changes might be made since the story can take different twists in the future._**

 **To An0n Author: _Thanks for the support on this story! Yup, they're about to meet the queen herself. Read the story to see for yourself. ;)_**

 **To EZDay: _I've seen your review from Southeast Asian Theater and it's a good thing you noticed it too. I love it. Anyway, about Erica… Well, it's a little slip, I guess. If you read the first arc, you'll see that story. Although, I still wanna see Erica go through that process._**

 **To StoryCritical03: _You're really sticking to details, my friend. Thanks for giving me a heads-up and a reminder too. Also, I'm gonna see if the minor characters also get spotlight on the story. Perrine and Peter are definitely good examples on this one._**

 **To Gamerman22: _I thank you so much on the support you've given me. Not only were you giving me ideas about the king and queen, but also the tech the Blue Neuroi could use. I'll be in charge of the tech the Red Neuroi had acquired on the way after the destruction of their home planet though, so we would have half the efforts for one whole story. Many thanks, my friend. And are you really serious you can't put your references on any of Doran Maya's or atikabubu's stories? TOO BAD! I love their stories too. Anyway, I'll make sure to keep analyzing and fitting your ideas in my stories. You're a big help._**

 **To Pina Co Lada: _Are you really making me blush? That username you're using reminds me of GATE. The character herself, she's hot. If you're hot, then maybe I'd blush more. Haha :D :D Thank you so much for being my avid reader!_**

So… here is chapter 7! Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **"Let's meet the queen (part 3)"**

 ** _June 5, 1967… 0938 hours…_**

The trail Minna's company of witches and Neuroi humanoids were able to follow was towards what seemed to be a ship. What seemed to be the vessel was actually differently made as it wasn't like any of the Neuroi they've faced. Actually, they were seeing a ship that had a completely different hull than from the usual Neuroi hide. Parts of the ship were made of Neuroi hexagonal hide while a majority of it was somehow encased by some sort of metal that was looking strong.

With the length of a football field and a half, Shirley was in awe. "No way… Those lines… They're blue but they're looking friendly, aren't they?" Shirley seemed to notice Ember's face was caught up and frozen. "Embs, you okay?"

Ember smiled at the sight. "It's a good thing it's a friendlier appearance I'm looking at."

"What about it?"

"It's nice, Char."

" ** _I'm agreeing with Ember._** " Valerie spoke up. "She's seeing its beauty? I'm seeing how their lives are different from the ones we faced. Ya gotta look at 'em quite close, niece-y. We're looking at a completely different aspect of life where they came from."

Yoshika was listening to Valerie. "Sugoi!"

Lynette giggled. "I'm glad you're seeing it with a good smile, Yoshika. I actually like this too!"

"Lynne-chan… This is… It's big and majestic!"

"Fantastic…" Lynette muttered to herself.

Xala looked at Vera who was near Linda in her F-18 form. "Your take?"

Linda responded through her radio. " _Design is somehow related to the space-age science fiction stuff I've been seeing. It's got a nice shape to it. I remember it's actually something called a Prometheus class kind of a ship or something. Not that I'm a nerd, but I kinda remember its class for some reason. Mainly, it's normally acting as an escort ship so not much firepower and size is seen from it._ "

" ** _You certainly kept it hot in your mind._** " Tyler reacted. " _You sure you're not just hallucinating?_ "

" _I'm a teen when I was reborn, so some things came back to me, you know. Haha._ "

"Hm…" Vera looked at the beauty of the Ulysses. "The Ulysses never changed. This is actually the ship that was first built on her voyage to Earth. There's no doubt of it: Queen Relius wants to meet us."

Minna was granting that when she was seeing the white and blue smoke trail was led to the back of the large vessel. ' _I wonder where those four could have been right now?_ ' "Cobra Lead, I haven't heard from you for a while. Where are you?"

" ** _Cobra Lead responding._** " Delilah's voice sparked from Minna's earpiece. " _We're actually inside the Ulysses._ "

"Fine. Stay there. We'll be seeing you once we land in."

" _Roger. We'll meet you inside._ "

With that, Minna was finally seeing an opening widening upwards as it was opened from the top. "Ladies, a door's opening for us. This is where she wants us to be in, but still, stay vigilant."

" ** _Roger._** " The rest of them answered.

Reynaldo was seeing the other witches go first and enter the rear opening of the ship. "Everyone's making their way in."

" ** _Kuya, you can do it,_** " Jean said through the radio.

"I agree with her." Peter commented it from behind. "Didn't do this before?"

"I never did, but it's a good experience to go for nonetheless. Hold tight!"

"I'm always on my seat, Rey." Peter chuckled as he saw the Pinasian pilot doing his best to guide the MiG-21 in the opening. As the F/A-18 Super Hornet nearby decided to weave off and give the MiG space for the landing, Reynaldo started his approach. As soon as he gazed at the opening he saw the wide space inside which also includes a runway for any planes that may land. ' _That's convenient. Although it isn't made of tarmac, it better work._ ' He focused as he got past the opening and was already inside the Ulysses when his wheels finally hit the runway's ground as he decreased his speed until he comes into a complete halt.

Linda guided herself while in her Super Hornet form until she got past the opening. She glowed up bright before the shapes formed to herself and Tyler. She held him tight before she hovered and landed on the ground. "Nice ride?" She asked with a smile.

"Can't say it's half bad but the opposite."

Minna saw launch units while she was hovering and knew what they were there for. "That's something. Girls, launcher units are over at the corner here. It looks like they were really anticipating witches to arrive here." As she hovered close to a launcher unit, she turned her back and hovered backwards just before she felt her striker unit felt the holding clamps, signaling its secure position.

As soon as the other girls did the same and docked their strikers before leaving them...

" ** _Hey, Minna!_** " Delilah was already walking in towards the other witches together with her other three siblings. "Nice to see ya guys were just getting used to the launcher units. We didn't need them but you sure trust the launchers."

" ** _Tch._** " Mio had to disagree. "Not that I'm trying to trust whatever's around me is what it's supposed to be, but whatever she knows, we know. And right now, we're just not sure of things. If they wanted to kill us with the environment we know, they could have started if those launch units had explosives when we docked."

"Seriously?"

" ** _Ya never know too,_** " Valerie commented.

" ** _At least we got the same mind,_** " Melody replied to Valerie's comment. "Anyway, where is she?" And after she asked, she saw a Neuroi humanoid but somehow looking human since her skin is as such, only it's pale. Her Neuroi armor was a half of purple on the left and red on the right. ' _Who is she?_ '

Vera was walking to the group along with Tyler and Linda when she saw the familiar figure with the half-colors Neuroi armor. Immediately, she walked towards the figure. "Kaziri!"

With no doubt, Kaziri immediately hastened her walking as soon as she saw Vera. "Vera? It's really you!"

"Hehe!" Vera then ran and put her arms wide before she finally hugged her friend. "It's been a while! I'm sorry if I haven't been able to visit yet!"

"It's fine, Vera-san."

"Hey!" Vera then pulled away from the hug. "You called me by my Earth-name!"

"You have a new life, right? I may as well accept the new name." Then Kaziri looked at the rest of the group. "So… you're the bunch that she told me about. I just got back from a mission when I heard of her plan in revealing herself to the Strike Witches."

Minna decided to come forward. "You know us?"

"Honestly, we've been keeping an eye on you since '66. The way you guys handled yourselves against that terrible invention of a Warlock really impressed us. She told us however that it's not the right time to reveal ourselves yet. Saiojin's rather the more excited one than I am. Actually, Barkhorn's the one she's looking for."

"Trude?"

"Is that what you girls call her? Cool nickname. Anyway, Saiojin's rather the fan of Gertrude Barkhorn ever since she was looking at the archives of heroes past. She really made her name in the military with her high kill count against the King's forces. Nice."

"Archive? Are you recording everything?"

"Well… we are everywhere." Kaziri turned her back on Minna. "It's best I lead you to Queen Relius so she could explain. Right now, you're in the cargo bay of the Ulysses. You'll see some more areas around, so follow me." And as she started to lead them, the ones behind followed.

Jean and Reynaldo were together as they walked beside Valerie. They were first led out of the cargo bay, they came across a hallway. Knowing this is a whole vessel and was actually looking huge than what they expected it to be, they were awestruck. "Kuya…" Jean muttered to herself, not even letting Reynaldo hear it out of paying attention to the hallway's details.

"Jean, you could look forward for a change."

"Kuya… Tingnan mo naman ang nakikita ko! (Look at what I'm looking!) It's like the space age or something."

"You have imagination."

"Hey, it's not far from the truth, Kuya. Hmph."

Valerie didn't mind the two siblings as she looked at where Shirley was. She was just right beside her niece with Ember as usual who's beside her. "Hey, niece-y." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Think there's something odd about this place?"

"Maybe with you, there is. You never really got into science fiction, you know."

"Hey. I don't believe in UFO's and all that bull, but I always believe we're not alone. There were even those conspiracies from Nevada…"

"Not Area 51 again…"

"Oh, come on, Shirley! I mean, when I was watching the TV shows, mixed with some bad stuff from the science fiction shows, I heard aliens were able to get by, but it could just be experimental stuff made by the military."

"Okay… there's no such thing as UFO's. The military part may be more right."

" ** _Ehem…_** " Kaziri got the attention of the two. "The aunt and niece should know… UFO's exist since they're not identified to be existing in Earth, but they can also be confused as experimental craft made by the Liberion army or whichever military test runs the craft. Both are existing. Although the fact that there are also experiments made by the army from that same place is not far from the truth. It was based from the visitors who were coming in unidentified in the Nevada and California at the same time. I'm not going to confuse you because in summary to what I know: The military is copying the craft used by the unidentified aliens. Like it or not, there are just many kinds visiting planets anonymously. The reason why it's not told to anyone is because it endangers the sanity of many of the citizens in the two states involved. You wouldn't wanna believe that the military is conducting experiments based on the aliens they were studying, right? If the public knew, they would already say their own constitution has been violated by the military and…"

" ** _O…Kay!_** " Tyler had to interrupt Kaziri. "Thanks. They get it."

"Huh?"

"Kaziri, right? Look… We don't wanna confuse them."

"You're right. I'm just enlightening them and…"

"Enlightening a person could also confuse him at first. Look… We're not talking about conspiracies and myths or legends. We're supposed to be talking about how humanity would be able to handle the presence of aliens once you will announce your own presence to them"

At that, Kaziri stopped walking and the rest did the same. "You don't want subjects of aliens and conspiracies to come but you want to talk about our purpose here in Earth itself? Out of the confusion your race had faced for the decade, you dare say you're so concerned about our revelation to the rest of you? You can't even seem to accept aliens are a natural thing."

"That's not what…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Kaziri seemed to be enraged and faced Tyler before she walked to the crowd and easily pulled him out before pulling his collar up. "You along with humanity just assume things and it's not suppose to be the case for EVERY alien you meet! The way you said it… you're saying aliens should just be kept out!"

Vera had to intervene and stepped forward. "Kaziri, stop this! This isn't worth it!"

"I'm only going to gladly put him down once he gets how to be flexible in seeing any alien without any malice."

"Just stop it, Kaziri."

"He's confused and doesn't appreciate aliens and accepts them. Now he's just offending me, personally." Kaziri smirked before with her free hand she summons the energy whip she once used at that Neurified base back at North Baltland. "Ufufu… I like men who show themselves like that."

"LET MY MASTER GO!" Vera slid on her mask and let her frost sword Retarynax appear on her hand. "Just stop this!"

"All he has to say is that he has no problem, AT ALL with aliens residing in his own home! He won't have problems eating with them or even getting to know how their lives are contrasted to the visitors!"

" ** _Alright,_** _alright!_ " Tyler had to make it clear to Kaziri. "I got no problem with ANY alien I see. I won't mind if they step in my home just like other people do. Everything else follows."

"Hmph." Kaziri gently puts Tyler down before he walks away from her. In exchange, Vera approached Kaziri and without asking, she was slapped. Kaziri felt the strong slap from Vera like it was the pressure she felt from her past.

"Did you have to do that?! It's about your parents, isn't it?!"

"Why shouldn't it be? I'm glad you're back, Vera, but my feelings from past never changed. Humanity just sinks down confused and angered by anything else so different from what they see from their daily lives that even Queen Relius wants to do something new to dampen that approach. When my parents realized that I was following a Neuroi to see the coexistence of their race and humanity's, they felt angered at it and wanted me to move away from it. They told me they were all murderers… monsters. No. I've been looking at the evidence before I could even explain, but my own temper got the best of me. They never regretted getting angry. They never wanted to take it back. I'm sure you remember, Vera."

"You killed them yourself with the very weapon you're about to kill my master with." Vera's revelation made gasps from the group and some even murmured comments with whispers. "You did that out of anger, Kaziri. But the queen herself gave you a purpose again after showing you mercy."

"I just don't want reminders from others who fully reject the Neuroi becoming a major problem. Otherwise… It's something I have to personally deal with."

"If it's my master, I'm sorry, but my feelings for him would have to go first. I stuck myself to him because of the cause. Now with the cause or not… I'm going to protect him."

Kaziri somehow calmed down and looked at Vera straight in the eyes. "You're right. You will. And I suppose you'll see me unworthy to be of duty right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The fault of this is my past that easily caught up again, Vera-san. Excuse me." With that, Kaziri walked away, not even minding the business of others but of her own.

Vera felt sorry for Kaziri but nonetheless was vigilant. ' _You've gone through so much since then, but I don't want to blame you._ ' She slides her mask off to the side and let Retarynax fade into pixels. ' _You'll be okay._ ' She then looked back at the group. "Perhaps I should be the one to lead you now. Follow me." With that, she led the group. While doing so, she lets her armor dissipate as she morphed back to her human form.

Tyler watched how Vera walked, and he saw her rather feeling sad. So he walked just beside her and put his arm on her shoulders. This made her surprised. "Don't feel like that, babe."

"Babe?"

"You're my girlfriend after all."

"Oh." Vera giggled and made a smile out of the frown she previously made. "Thanks for cheering me up. I just needed to take over for Kaziri. She's…" And she just sighed, not feeling she wanted to finish the sentence.

"It's fine. She did the right thing for walking away. And you still tried to reason with her as a friend."

"Well… I reasoned with her as a slave to you."

"Vera!"

"Master, her past is horrible enough. It's not that I want to disown her, but she'll hurt everyone else and it includes you."

Tyler just glanced away in response. ' _Harsh reason, but it's still something I don't like._ '

When Vera looked straight and had a blank expression. ' _At least he isn't angry at me._ ' "I'm sorry."

"You're not to blame. I guess duty sometimes hurts."

"You may not have an idea on my angle, Master."

 ** _Relius…_**

She was rubbing a smooth watermelon while seated on her throne and smiled at it. ' _I remember the first time I held a watermelon. I wonder why it's natural of me doing so and why it's still significant to me though…_ ' And interrupting her pleasant moment was the throne room door being opened while she saw a serious Kaziri walking through as the door closed from behind. "Kaziri?"

She sighed. "Oh… You're Majesty."

"What about them?"

"I lashed out on one of them and it's about my past again."

Relius then stopped the rubbing and gently puts her watermelon down beside her throne and stood up with arms crossed. "You've certainly done something inappropriate."

"I'm sorry. It's… I crossed the line."

"Well it's your past and no one should judge you."

"I felt like he did."

"He?"

"One of them… is named Tyler. Vera-san has a master with the same name, and I almost got in a fight with her because of what I did to him. I didn't hurt him. I was almost going to use my energy whip on him."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't?"

Relius walked and has seen the doubts Kaziri has. Knowing the troubles the elite guard Neuroi girl has, she only had to do something she wouldn't forget. She stopped just two feet away. "Kaziri… Should I call you Kaz again?"

"It's better, I suppose."

"Kaz, listen to me very carefully. I didn't force you to leave your earthly life just like that. You chose for yourself, but you wanted not to be swayed into anger. You might have failed and left a scar in your heart, but I cannot blame you."

Kaziri lowered her head. "I'm still ashamed. I would stoop so low and kill the ones who raised me when I was still human. I can't find fault for anything else but myself. This is something I must face."

"What do you want to do about it if you're going to do so?"

"The first thing in my mind is to try getting some space. I know I served well as an Elite Guard, but continuing at this pace would only make things worse. I, in fact, am a lunatic as others have claimed. I'm not easy to tame… and I'm not always easy to convince unless you tell me it's alright."

"Where are you going then?"

Kaziri was surprised Relius asked the right question. "Your Majesty… I…"

"I can't just sit and ignore you being like this. I know I took you and gave you a home, but I just want you to know that you need to be safe. These memories shouldn't always hinder you. In the end, you have to choose your own path to play. It's just like Ember's when she decides her own fate to either be a hybrid or a full Neuroi. Maybe there would be a third."

"I wish it's the same with my case, Relius-sensei." Kaziri began to smile. "I thank you even until now. I don't know how to repay you."

Relius then closed the distance, used two fingers to touch Kaziri's chin and gently pulled the Elite Guard to her until their lips touched. The gentle kiss was then accompanied with the use of their tongues, and Kaziri loved it. ' _I know every step of the way, she'll be okay._ ' Then she gently pulled away from the Elite Guard. "At least before you go, let them see you. Saiojin should be around as soon as that general is healed up. You'll be joining her as soon as I've talked to them for the first time. Be here at my side for the meantime."

"Of course, Relius-sensei." And with that, Kaziri nodded and walked towards the throne before she stood on guard beside them.

Relius walked towards her throne and sat down, waiting for her visitors. ' _My life isn't important at this moment. They need to get themselves together, and I'm willing to let their own hearts heal naturally._ ' After those thoughts concerning her subjects especially with Kaziri, Valentin soon walked in. "Ah. Colonel Valentin."

"It's nice to see you. Although, you didn't tell me what you meant by being back soon, with that little wink."

"Hehe…" She chuckled. "You don't want me to have fun with you?"

At this, he blushed until he had a beet-colored face and turned away in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? I don't have any evil intentions."

"Evil? That's naughty, pervert."

"Hmph." Kaziri glared towards Valentin. "You touch our queen with violence, and I'll cut you with my whip in half. Ufufu…" She giggled at her own words of torture. "Don't worry. Your brain will live, although your body won't, if you want."

"Enough, Kaziri." Relius glanced from her elite guard to Valentin. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Valentin shrugged with it and saw the doors of the throne room open. "Wait… aren't they…?"

"Witches. They are."

"But Queen Relius, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I led them here." Relius then stood up to see them.

As soon as Vera saw the queen standing up she looked towards the group she led. "Remember to give the queen respect. I'm sure you all have that for any royal in this planet too." With a reception of nods from several heads, she walked back until she accompanied Tyler again. "That's that."

"Here we go…" Tyler muttered as he viewed the group: Minna was focused forward with Mio beside her. Yoshika and Lynette were awestruck in the appearance of the throne room. Ember and Shirley seemed to be curious of the Orussian officer beside the queen. Valerie minded the two of them and was seeing and thinking the same thing. Linda seemed to like him look at her and even winked at him, which made him a bit nervous. Jean and Reynaldo were murmuring whispers that might be comments about the throne room. Peter just looked around seeing the beauty of the throne room. Xala and the rest of the Dragon Witches stayed vigilant for any threats around them in the room. ' _The Ulysses is rather a ship not to be messed with, especially with beauty as one thing but power that could be hidden and shown soon if given a chance for others to witness._ ' "Here we are." Along with the others, he stopped walking as they saw the queen standing with joy as first emotion.

"Welcome, everyone." Relius said it with confidence in front of the group. "I am Queen Relius. I'm sure by your emotions, I could have been an enemy, but it was never the case. Vera told you the first things you needed to know. And now… I'll tell you more." She viewed at the group and saw they were all focused on her. "I'm sure you have questions that need to be asked, so I'm going to tell you our story, and it includes how we got here in the first place. We'll start, from the very beginning…" She snapped her finger before the lights in the throne room dimmed.

 ** _12 minutes later…_**

Relius has been doing well in showing three-dimensional images and evidence of the story of Planet Neuroi, from the time when King Austerys and herself had married, when he was obsessed with finding the remains of the lost expedition team making him pursue their killers, even to the time when he finally took over the militarized planet 'Achshaesteres' as revenge for making him tick. He knew he wanted to spread his new power.

But when he got back, he was a changed ruler. To her, he became a monster. But he was already tempted to expand and even invade planets even before he left for 'Achshaesteres.' What even made Relius more convinced he was solid on his objective was the fact the council of Elder Neuroi have been assassinated. She had no choice but to eliminate the ones who were actually forced to follow King Austerys, vowing to get their children to safety as an act of goodwill. From then on, her own subjects began to form a rebellion in Planet Neuroi and eventually started a war.

What became a war became a loss. Queen Relius couldn't take back Planet Neuroi, and she was almost decimated when Zelian and Austerys ganged up on her. Alas, three Neuroi Elite Guards shielded her and allowed her to escape, leaving the three in the deathly fate against Austerys and Zelian. With her last orders to her people, they made their way out of Planet Neuroi in the hopes of escaping his own wrath. Many were taken down, but many also escaped unscathed to follow her. Some were lost in space. Most who were still there before they really left saw Planet Neuroi destroyed. Relius considered this a failure on their part, and decided to fully retreat.

As Relius was taking her time in exile, a division of Relius' explorer team was able to find another planet but mostly a planet of mostly water and only one continent. The planet was named Lantea. There, they were able to find remains of an ancient but seemingly advanced race known as the Lanteans in the city that they call "Atlantis." The same city that was once myth is actually once here in Earth. Knowing it had the power to leave the planet along with its people, it did leave since they had to start life in another way while leaving a few of their own in Earth to spread and make more life in it, as what they've known. The ancients were able to welcome the Blue Neuroi and have known of the great war that may come. The people there, called 'Lanteans' gave the Blue Neuroi the edge, but they have to use what's given to them to make their own arsenals. And so, years passed and a fleet of vessels capable of travel in the vast space was made. However, even that might not be enough to completely annihilate the large Red Neuroi fleet belonging to King Austerys. And so Relius invested more time.

While she was doing so, she was making forces of her own, as she had known the interest of King Austerys lies in Planet Earth itself. With the plan of making allies with humans in the future, she starts to gather followers from Earth. While gathering followers, she started to reproduce the Neuroi race through the means of human reproduction by mating. And so, Tyrannia was chosen for that purpose. By choosing to take the essences of the man's sperm cells, she gives birth to multiple organic Neuroi humanoids in the hopes of making hybrids, then bred into full Neuroi so they could grow faster. Once Relius was able to assemble an army of her own, she needed to start a few stands against the unaware Red Neuroi. And so, they took only a few areas so they could survey the current war that was happening. Relius was supposed to stop the war from happening, but sections of humanity found a power they thought they could wield. While they were wronged and executed by the ones who they think would help them, their deaths were a reminder to many: The Red Neuroi were summoned like a beast awakening to wreak havoc.

In the years of properly preparing and making smooth on her arrival to humanity as a whole, she observed them more in a personal level, seeing their emotions and what they signify in each life. As they've seen them all closely and with great faith on her revelation to them, she made it clear to herself: Not only do they need alliance, but they also need coexistence with the rest of them. And since Tyrannia was killed during her time in humanity's hands, it might just be their last shot in the hopes of pushing the beastly Red Neuroi back. They were a force to be reckoned with. But with the unity of humanity's armed forces and her own, they'll make sure to be the same thing to the opposition.

 ** _1017 hours…_**

Relius snapped her finger before the lights slowly lit up in the throne room. "You now know."

Minna and Mio were certainly silent in their surprise. ' _Amazing._ ' They both thought.

Valentin looked briefly at Relius in surprise. ' _She was able to tell them the whole story without flinching._ ' And seeing briefly that Relius turned to him and winked at him, he blushed as he looked away. ' _Damn you._ '

"Hehe…" Relius chuckled before facing the group. "I hope you saw that our story is clear." Then a girl in the group who is somehow tanned raised her hand. "Ah, you have a question?"

Jean slowly puts her hand down and glares at the queen. "How do you know we could all believe that story is legitimate and not some sort of manipulative scheme?"

It only seemed to the queen that the girl wasn't as believing as the others may be in the throne room. "You're still doubting, aren't you?"

"Why didn't you come when we needed assistance?"

"We didn't as we knew if we fought earlier would mean our own demise before your own. We had to wait for the right time."

"Oh yeah?! Does that answer every question anyone in this room has now?! While I was in Liberion, TWO of my teammates died thanks to the Neuroi. You're not mistaken of being friendly to others. But how many more have died in place while you're still waiting for the rest of your forces to fight?"

" ** _Sis…_** " Reynaldo nudged her arm.

"Kuya, okay lang ako. (I'm okay.)" Jean glanced from him back to Relius. "If you're so smart, tell me this: What have you seen and what have you really learned from us?"

"Good question. I saw you were all living with different cultures, different paths. But what intrigues me most is the freedom expressed at every place I went to. It's something that should still continue, despite your unique differences. But what I'm fearing is what would happen to them if they were challenged not only with one side of the Neuroi, but two. The reason I didn't get to reveal myself fully yet with my subjects is the fact they weren't ready to see their befriending with others unless they receive a benefit from it."

"In other words, you're waiting until the time comes humanity is starting to feel too much pressure from the Red Neuroi."

"From the beginning, it was always your fight. And as long as you show that fight to them, you can keep going. But allowing such thing to happen further will exhaust not only your energy, but lives too. Plus, the rivalry between myself and the king is unlike any other. I once loved him, but I hate him since he completely turned from the one who I knew into a monster with great power wielded for evil deeds. I'm not allowing that power to be abused. Maybe he had a problem with a planet that mistreated his subjects while they explored, but he should have treated that planet with respect, seeing its power. No. His temptation for expanding our influence became a sense of greed in the end and gave him the willingness to conquer and destroy it. He wanted the planet's resources, and he gained so much from it. He has to be stopped, before more lives are wasted in fighting him. And hopefully, the Lantean technology we acquired should pack more punch. Actually, we're giving them signs already. We're fighting them in space. But it's only a matter of time hell will be unleashed in your planet too. He wants to badly get that planet for his own and destroy it. It seems only that he's looking for something specific. What it is, I can't tell yet."

Ember and Shirley were listening when Ember decided to whisper to the other. "Hey Char, ya think that something like that would mean dark magic or something?"

Shirley shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno."

"I've just been hearing rumors from before I got here. In my timeline, there's such a fact that dark magic can be at such, be natural that it comes like normal magic from the soil or certain parts of the world where rites have to be conducted if it would be obtained."

"Obtained? How?"

"The user could absorb it, or they could find magical containers crafted with strong magical materials to contain the strong dark magic itself. Just after Romagna when I was going around Ostmark and Orussia Minor, those things are being used to power up prototype weapons. I'm one of the chosen to take down their major op. You know where their HQ is?"

"Where?"

"Budapest, the Hungarian side's capital of Ostmark. We found them manufacturing weapons and the ones in charge were blacklisted scientists whose sole intention is to sell arms while there's still warfare involved. And that time, the Neuroi were still around. We had to put a stop to it after we saw how destructive it could be when it's weaponized. The only regret I had when I went to taking down their main operations was killing three dark witches in the process. They could have been persuaded to come clean, but all of our hands were forced."

Shirley didn't know Ember had this side that tells the lust of power anyone could have no matter if it's magical. ' _She'd go against anyone who abuses dark magic then… It's more of a reason for her to accept the Blue Neuroi, right?_ '

When Ember's eyes were lowered as she remembered those moments again, she shook her head and those thoughts off her. ' _I've done whatever I can. Maybe I regret what I've done but I shouldn't go back to the past._ '

" ** _Something wrong?_** " Relius had to ask since she noticed Ember's out of it.

Then Minna even looked at Ember. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ember sighed afterwards. "It's just… Well… I wanna ask. It's a different topic, if you don't mind." ' _I may as well ask something that relates to me more._ '

Relius raised an eyebrow. ' _She seemed troubled by something._ ' "It's alright. I don't mind. What is it?"

"Umm… Your Majesty, you think there's any way we could get up to my friends in those pods without a full Neurification?" Ember's question really caught the attention of the group. But without doubt, the queen shook her head. "Oh."

"Xala told you about it, didn't she?" After the queen spoke, Ember looked at Xala with the defector nodding her head. The hybrid turned back to Relius.

"You mean nothing else can help?"

"If the question pertains to you choosing to go out there as a hybrid without full knowledge of being one, it rather makes the path of a fool. Not even hybrids would be able to survive up there. Can you use only your core? None of the hybrids, even Esmeralda for that matter was able to fully utilize her core as her basis for living. It's natural as she's human after all… But at any time she chooses to explore more of being a Neuroi, she's welcome to completely give up her humanity in exchange, and it will be her decision only. Do you understand?"

"Yeah… I got that." Ember frowned after speaking. ' _Ah… Hopeless._ '

 ** _Several more minutes passed with questions coming from the rest,_** and Queen Relius was finally able to finish her talk. "With that, I think things are clear. I'm going to visit the base and apologize to the others who aren't here. It's a little out of line since not everyone is able to make out a fast flying figure."

Alexandra giggled a little. "Hehe… If they're really chasing ghosts, they'll freaks out if they're seeing a real one! Insecure much? Haha…"

"You said it. Hehe…" Melody chuckled next to Lex.

"Honestly, I call it irony." Frida commented. "They've gone through high speeds and they can't catch a simple…" But she was nudged at her hip. "Ow! Deli!"

"Not a word." Delilah whispered before she spoke up. "What she meant to say is, I think it's a great idea, Queen Relius."

" ** _Ehem…_** " They all heard another witch clear her throat up. All heads turned to Linda. "I believe I was the one who was trying to catch that simple someone."

Relius looked at Linda and she can tell the shifter witch is somehow upset. "Did I make it hard on you?"

"That was simply fast, Queen Relius. Still… I could have done my job quite well if I did."

"Failing to do something shouldn't always mean it's your fault."

"Does that mean I'm not fast enough?! You're making me look like a fool since the time I first saw you and I gave chase to you! Without my Mach gear, of course I wouldn't catch you. No one could!"

"Eh…" Shirley intervened. "I don't think it's nice to talk about speeds since I'm a speed demon too."

"Shut up, ol' record breaking geezer." Linda insulted Shirley, who was about to approach the shifter witch but was stopped by Ember, and Linda gazed back at Queen Relius. "One day, I'm just gonna be looking for a way to avenge my own failure."

" ** _I know what you're thinking._** " Mio then glared at Linda. "You're challenging her to a duel, aren't you?"

Linda closed her eyes before she opened them again, revealing her silver eyes. A small dimensional hole opened beside her before she placed her hand in, then pulled an old sword's hilt. Soon, they all saw a European long sword in her hand before the dimensional hole closed. "It doesn't have to be now, Queen Relius, but this is how I want to settle things. I don't care if the odds are against me. I just want to make sure I give it all I got against you."

" ** _I accept._** " Relius stated it and Kaziri gasped and was immediately in disagreement.

"Relius-sensei!"

"I don't have to repeat myself, Kaziri. You heard me."

"But this is not…"

"I know. It's not necessary. She knows it is since she failed to fulfill her duties."

Minna glared at Linda. "Captain, I'm not forcing you to take it back, but I suggest you do. Even if you somehow make that challenge worth it, she'll still beat you."

Linda grasped the hilt of her sword. "I said no a few times. This won't be one of those times. Nope. Not today."

Mio sighed. ' _I still have that duel to go on with Julie. Now Williams is challenging Queen Relius herself? She may not be an idiot, but she's a lunatic._ '

Relius smiled. "I'm interested at whatever the result will be. And to tell you the truth, I'm not offended either. At least you're truthful. But let this be a reminder to you: You don't just challenge someone out of the blue."

"Really? I shouldn't challenge anyone who isn't worth it. I always go for the big prize whenever necessary. And right now, you're the prize."

The queen crossed her arms. "Then I'll be waiting for that day."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Well… I guess that ends things." Relius looked at Valentin who was just at the side minding his business. "Colonel, introduce yourself."

Valentin nodded and faced the group. "I am Colonel Valentin Bosconovitch, son of Prime Minister Aleksey Bosconovitch. I report directly to General Secretary Leonid Brezhnev."

This got Minna's interest. "Your father visited our base one time. It was just to see the base itself and see the condition of the fighting witches."

"He's concerned of those bomber witches who got killed during the bombing run made at that Neurified airbase. Can't blame him." And Valentin shrugged at it.

"He's doing his best while he's concerned, Colonel. There's nothing to criticize."

"Tch." Valentin seemed to be irritated and stayed silent. ' _He can sometimes be a prick._ '

Minna noticed his silence. ' _Maybe it's best I don't bug him._ '

 ** _They all dispersed after a while._** Minna was the last to leave along with the rest of the witches before Valentin joined them so he could get to talk to Minna a little more.

Meanwhile, Kaziri was about to leave when Relius stopped her from leaving as she walked to her. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm not forcing you to stop, but start to think deeply, okay?"

Then Kaziri was having her doubt. "Maybe I shouldn't go. You need me here."

"No. You need to let yourself naturally heal. I'm fine on my own here."

"Okay then. Relius-sensei, I'll be visiting one of my friends just before I go."

"You can. I always expected you would do that."

"You expected it from me?"

"Don't think I can't keep track of your absences even if they're the most convenient times for you to leave during your privacy." Relius smirked and chuckled. "Hehe… It's fine. Do what you can for the next two hours, then get up there. Okay? A frigate will be just off the stratosphere to pick up."

"Okay. I'll make sure to get there."

"Good. You can go."

"Please take care of yourself, Relius-sensei." Kaziri bowed to the queen before she turned her back and walked out to the side entrance of the throne room.

Valentin just stopped beside Queen Relius. "You sure you're okay if you're alone?"

Relius looked at Valentin. "Colonel, I've been alone in the beginning days of my exile. I know for a fact that I took care of myself just before I was able to get able Elite Guards again. They have so much value. I'm letting Kaziri be because of her past easily getting on her again. I gave her advice before she understood, but she's not easy to calm when it comes to a situation when she just…"

"…loses it? It's okay. She started off as a human at first. Now she's a full Neuroi."

Relius glanced at him, somehow not thinking of answering him any further and decided to change the subject. "Want to visit Neo-Scandinavia with me?"

"Eh?"

" ** _Queen Relius._** " Xala was walking towards Relius and Valentin. "I'm here as you said."

The queen nodded and looked at Valentin. "Colonel, Xala will be keeping her ears and eyes open for me while she stays here. She won't find anything to touch here, but she'll stay in contact in case anything comes up."

Xala raised an eyebrow. "It seems you're visiting them again. Alright. I can stay here for you."

"Ehehehe…" Valentin uneasily chuckled. "Okay… You're taking me to their base, by flying me there again?"

"And don't worry. I won't drop you." Relius smirked, knowing Valentin's not always into being in the air while being flown not by the use of a plane.

' _Oh, crap…_ ' He thought.

 ** _Later at Neo-Scandinavia base in Southern Baltland…_**

Ursula, Sanya, Gertrude, Chris, Erica, and Francesca were in awe as they looked at Queen Relius as they were in the briefing room together. Peter was with Ursula, and Shirley was with Francesca. Minna and Mio were accompanying them as well. Valentin was seated just near Ursula and Peter.

"Thank you all for coming." Queen Relius made her say while the others were seated except for Minna and Mio who were beside her. "I introduced myself to your other teammates and they accepted me. I hope it is the same as this time."

Shirley was listening to Relius when she looked at Francesca, drooling while looking at the queen. ' _What's with her?_ '

Francesca's eyes were wide as she was in awe of Relius' bust size. ' _She's probably an E. Oh… I can't wait! Boobs!_ '

"I simply have objectives to tell you: Representing the Blue Neuroi faction brings me joy but also a sense of responsibility while I'm present. It's more important to everyone else. Not all of us are what you see from the Red Neuroi as we've integrated into getting stronger in another way: human reproduction. And since they turn to full Neuroi in the process, their growth is faster than what's expected. It's one thing we should consider: Our coexistence brings not only the appreciation from all of us but also your assistance that is most valuable. We're making sure to assist you so you could do the same. In the end, we must get along." And after this, Relius told of her story to them as well, just as a summary to let them understand what's necessary.

 ** _A few minutes passed_** and most of them were surprised of what Relius had gone through just to get things done before they even arrived here. One other fact from her story is that a small division splits from her main group before she got exiled in the lone dwarf planet she told them about. That division was responsible for finding the city of Atlantis in the first place, and it got her to finally move since her subjects were able to learn Lantean technology and its transports after a year from their first discovery.

Sanya then raised her hand. "If that's the case, you took interest and really invested the rest of your time in getting stronger from Lantean technology. The rest of the time, you used in reproducing the army, right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that's what I mentioned. Our Neuroi abilities got stronger too with constant training. It only seems keeping your consistency can make improvements especially when you're training yourself. So that's a tip: Keep improving, or maintaining. It's how your vigilance and preparedness stays intact."

After Shirley heard those words with good impression, she turned her head to where Fran was sat to check up on her and she wasn't on her seat. This made her nervous. ' _Oh… Crap…!_ '

"So… any questions?"

" ** _One. What's your bust size?_** "

Relius was about to answer when she felt her bust was being violated. She looked down and saw hands were groping her breasts even on her white Astral dress. ' _Is this that boob devil?_ ' She blushed and closed her eyes, letting the witch do her thing. ' _Whatever it is, it's amazing…_ '

The others were surprised and gasped at this and Shirley stood up enraged. "GYAAAH! FRAN!"

Mio was about to snap as she stood up. When she approached Fran, Minna stopped her. "Minna?"

Minna was glaring at Francesca's direction. "Let's see what happens."

The queen kept feeling Fran's hands groping her knockers. There was even a silent moan that escaped from her. ' _Is she making this a hobby?_ '

"Your size really competes with Shirley! She's a size F! You're a size E and I'm right about it!"

Relius replied first by letting her hand go on Fran's groping ones. "You have a daring hobby."

"I kinda like doing this more to Shirley if you don't mind!"

"You know… I can do something worse to you when the time comes."

"Eh?"

"Seriously. I like you, but your groping caught me off-guard."

"Aww… You're no fun."

"But be ready to take the punishment in time, because I won't hold back on you either."

Francesca was nervous even as she kept on groping. ' _Wow… She might just be as good as Lex is. And she was…_ ' She blushed at the thought of her and Lex that night in the baths. ' _Okay… I can imagine what the queen could do._ '

" ** _Ehem…_** " Minna's arms were crossed and Francesca stopped her groping and looked at the commander. "We'll talk later, Lucchini." And she faced the rest of the witches. "You're all dismissed for the meantime."

 ** _1433 hours…_**

Francesca was in tears while she was in the laundry area doing the laundry for the rest of the witches on base. "Boohoo! This is no fun!"

Mio was just leaving the laundry area and going to the experimental aircraft hangar and saw Queen Relius looking at Reynaldo's MiG-21. "Ah, Your Majesty."

"Just… Call me Relius." She turned to see the major stop just out the entrance beside her. "Everything's been stretching you all out in the war, right?"

"I have my share of battles and they have to. You've been watching us for a while, right?"

"Of course. Just to change the subject, what's with Francesca?"

"She got a scolding from the commander. Lucchini shouldn't have violated you like that?"

"Huh? Tch. Haha…" And her laughter got Mio somehow confused. "They have their own way of punishments towards subordinates. I won't mind, but I don't mind how Lucchini does it to me."

"Eh?! But Queen Relius, you must understand."

"I do. I'm a queen, and I should show proper decorum and modesty. But I also understand I have a dark side to show as well. It's not something I could always hide, Mio Sakamoto. I'm as sinful as you all are."

The Fusojin raised an eyebrow. "What are you…?"

"Your hormones are going through the roof, major. I sense it from you especially if you're close to the commander. It only means you have been thinking about her deeply."

From what Mio could tell, Relius was hard to fool. ' _Well, she knows her way around people._ '

"You even fantasize about her."

"O… kay. I get it."

"Actually, you were doing it with her." She smirked and it made Mio blush.

"Ooo…kay! I get it! I get it! You're no different from us, okay?!"

"That's better."

"Sheesh…" Mio's irritation was getting to Relius in a positive way.

"Hehe… You have spunk, major. You always have it just for Minna herself. Just make sure your feelings are true about her and maintain them as long as you can. Okay?"

"I-I'll try."

"That's good. I hate to see lovers split for nothing. My first love splits because of his unbelievable power and greed for it. He wanted more, and he destroys our planet in the process. Don't let your own lust destroy those good feelings for her, Mio. That's how you maintain a relationship."

"Funny you should mention that. I kinda forced myself to just confess."

"Then you have to make your moments better with her then. You got a head start. Use it to your advantage."

"I'll try."

"Okay. I have faith in you then." She made a small smile and the major did the same…

EPILOGUE…

 ** _1926 hours… Forested areas of East Baltland…_**

Kaziri was in her human form while she looked around as she walked past trees. It was dark at that side of the forest, but she's able to catch on as her sight can be illuminated when she has her night vision ability. Then, a wolf's howl was heard from afar and she stopped walking. She kept her eyes on alert as she looked in vigilance. ' _So it's here._ '

" ** _So you came…_** " A woman's voice was heard before Kaziri sets eyes on a woman approaching from a set of bushes. She had a white wolf of a companion with her, but it seems to be bigger than the usual wolf. Her straight white hair was lengthened until her mid back, and she seems to have tanned skin. Her height was 6 feet flat and for a woman, she's got quite the athletic build. Her white wolf companion stopped and growled at Kaziri before it was patted and soothed on the head by the woman, who seems to be its owner. "It's okay, Juny. She's not an enemy." And from the way she spoke, she's an Asiectan or Asian in other words.

"Juny?" Kaziri looked at the big white wolf and noticed the light green eyes. "So it is her. She's able to morph?"

"Hehe… Finally, she's able to."

"About time. She's at her legal age, after all. And she chose not to age like you. What does that make her?"

"My Beta."

Juny was calming down before she was able to growl softly and walk towards Kaziri. ' _We'll see, Kaziri._ '

Kaziri took the initiative before she slowly put her hand out, careful of not letting Juny sense her as a hostile but as a neutral at first. ' _I know Juny as a human, but her senses as a wolf is different. I have to take it slow._ ' And without fear she puts her hand on Juny's head and she softly rubbed it while Juny made a soft growl, giving Kaziri the message Juny liked it. ' _Juny's skin is soft._ ' "She's amazing. So… she's the start of the new pack?"

"Yes."

"This is great, Jolina. It's a new beginning for you again. How old did you say you were again?"

"Let me see… about eight centuries and two decades now. I don't really fare with a vampire, but I'm getting somewhere."

Kaziri looked at Jolina while rubbing Juny's furry head, while examining Jolina's good curves. "You still have a pretty good shape. You have good years ahead of you, but you still got it."

"Hey. There's plenty of exercise to go around." She smirked at Kaziri before whistling. "Juny, I got your clothes with me. Kaziri needs to see it."

Juny turned her head to her Alpha and nodded before she growled, letting her morph out of her form. Slowly, her wolf appearance was changing and even bone cracks were softly being made as she was making her transformation. Juny finally stood up while her fur was retracted. Her face was just returning to her human form and she looks to be in her twenties. Her hair was brown and is shoulder lengthened. Her height was about the same as Jolina's. Not caring for being bare she smiled towards Kaziri. "Impressed, Kaziri?" She seems to speak with a Liberion accent.

Kaziri shrugged. "Can't say you've changed. I can only see your C-cups getting to be D's."

"Aww…" She eventually caught her clothes Jolina held for her. "You gotta lighten up. You can't keep telling my sizes each time you arrive and criticize them."

"What can I say? I'm a boob person."

"Pervert is more like it." With irritation, Juny then puts on her clothes. "You're lucky I didn't bite you. I would have loved to taste an organic Neuroi's meat."

"You wish. Hehe…" Kaziri then approached Jolina. "So, do you have what I came here for?"

Jolina nodded and browsed her pockets until she was able to hold on to photographs and gave them to Kaziri. "It seems you're right."

Kaziri looked at the pictures and saw the theme of Karlsland soldiers but actually of a different atmosphere as they've been carrying crates, and were even holding different weapons not standard to the Karlsland military at all. "So the Nazi group is really making progress."

"That's not the only place. Bruruil is a temporary staging area, but they're posted around the world like some sort of operations division of a sort."

"True. Karl Dietrich is pretty much known to be steps ahead in science that he needed to get results from everywhere."

"So you know the whole time?"

Kaziri chuckled. "Hehe… Of course I did."

"Then why the hell did you make me take these pictures for?"

"It's only for insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Intelligence is what the League Intelligence Agency is looking. We'll give it to them, and show them we mean business when it comes to taking down assets the Red Neuroi have as well. They're getting dark magic to be used just as resources like they're nothing. It shouldn't even be used for things like this. Austerys is planning something and all our hands are tied. Whatever it is, we gotta find out what it is?"

"So what's your next move?"

"For now, nothing, Jolina. They're out of our reach since Bruruil is our last attempt at getting to get solid leads."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have abandoned my old pack."

"No. You did what you could, Jolina. Even as an alpha who didn't seem to be cultural to other packs, they shouldn't make you some sort of enemy. They should treat you as someone who needs to start over. But how's your pack now?"

"They're… cooperative. I have scouts and herbalists but they're not much into fighting. They can fight, but can take on smaller packs. It's a start."

"You can't always expect them to fit in for the first time on the first day after all. They'll get used to it. For now, take it easy. These Nazis will be hard to track down and I'll let you know of other details." Kaziri then decided to walk away when Jolina stopped her. "What is it?"

"Something's bugging you."

"Is there?"

"You know it. I sense it."

"It's nothing."

"I see. You're lying."

"Could you get any more suspicious of me? Well… I'll tell you when I have the time. Right now, I don't wanna miss my flight for up there."

"Space travel, huh?"

"I need to be with Saiojin for the meantime. Queen Relius and I talked about it and she's fine when she's alone, so she thinks."

"You have to trust her gut. You've been with her for a long time."

Juny just finished dressing up and approached Kaziri. "Are you really going, Aunt Kaz?"

Kaziri made a simple smile at Juny. "Don't worry. I'll be back after some time. I'll see you again."

"Okay."

The Neuroi girl looked at Jolina. "Get stronger while I'm gone. Although Relius-sensei doesn't know about our alliance, your help is valuable. You have a side to liking humanity as you know them."

"Eh… They have their ups and downs. Still, they deserve better even with imperfections. Juny and I even opposed each other before I got to bite her and she accepted herself for who she had become. And you know what she said to me? Her eyes were opened for the first time after finding peace from her troubles in her life."

"Then she'll go a long road with you. That'll be an advantage while you look for potential pack members together."

"I do hope she does go long as I did."

Kaziri glanced at Juny and back at Jolina. "I must go." Then she morphed and let her Neuroi form be accompanied with her hovering just off the ground. "I'll be expecting news whether it's yours or anything related to those damn Nazis when I get back to you."

"Just be careful out there, psycho. You might hurt your nose."

"Hehe… I love being called that. Until we meet again…" Kaziri's smirk was replaced by her suddenly flying up and leaving a sonic boom, making Jolina and Juny stabilized their standing while hearing Kaziri's maniacal laugh as she flew off.

"Tch…" Jolina crossed her arms, seeing Kaziri fly off at high speeds. "The bitch never changes."

"Still a psycho?"

"Yes, Juny. Still a psycho."

* * *

Be warned by the way: Next chapter will make this fiction Rated M, which pretty much means there will be possible lemons so I won't tell where they would be! ;) Stay tuned. :D


	9. The state and the queen

**CHAPTER 8**

" **The state and the queen"**

 _ **2 months later…**_

Stories from all around the world were told of the efforts done by the allied forces, but they've also been told of the mission that took place from Orussia to outer space. With photographic and video evidence from the Kremlin, they also proved the existence of another opponent to the Red Neuroi… identifying themselves as the Blue Neuroi.

And the broadcast made from the U.N. Building in New York featured the queen herself, Relius Abernathy.

" _It is an honor… for me to stand in front of the leaders of the world, welcoming me even with the feelings of hope and doubt in these harsh times. It is of my greatest honor to be heard even by ears from this world and the opposite. What was shown to everyone was proof of our existence and power that is similar to the Red Neuroi. As you've known… There was always a different culture involved before the terrible coup arrived to take even our brightest ideals away. Decades have passed ever since our planet was destroyed, and now we arrived to try stopping them from ever destroying another. Planet Achaesteres was the first, with our home planet Neuroi as the second. There will not be a third, and in the name of the hearts of those who have died in my name, there shall never be. But in the light of my anger against King Austerys, I seek alliance and coexistence. If not coexistence, at least grant us the opportunity to work side by side with you all. The race of the Blue Neuroi combine with the power of the Lantean technology we recently required would be enough against his forces. We will only hope that he does not gain any more than we can handle._

" _So I ask you: Accept us as what we are and we can coordinate a good counter-attack against the enemy. Remember that it's not just your planet that is in danger but also outside it. We have the capability to combat them from outer space as well. But here is the most important since they've landed. They will do whatever it takes to try taking our lands, and our resources at the same time. We may see the horror from them, but my word as queen is to let us both help each other. This is our time to stand up as one against a common foe. Our interests may be different but our goals remain the same… to spare Earth itself. We think not of the future if it is what you refer. But it's what we still long for… your help and ours in return. I'll leave that to all of you. I hope you heed my words for the coming of the worst… and strongly advise you to prepare for it. We are ready to stand by your side, as you may be with us. I moved mountains with my people. Let's move mountains together. Thank you, and I bring peace to you all._ " Her smile certainly made the loud applause from everyone else in the room…

 _ **Director's Office, The Pentagon… Virginia, Liberion… 2132 hours…**_

Director Bill Clad turned off the TV considering he watched the taping of that same broadcast from New York. He slowly spun his chair towards the queen in her Astral Dress who was standing in front of his desk. He stood up without fear in his heart. "You certainly got a way on convincing people, but this is where I start asking: Did you convince them by the use of blackmail or threatening them?"

Relius was concerned of his doubt and answered. "Then you would have fell for weeks after we were planning. Why did you think about that yourself?"

"Because at this desperate time, you knew you might go behind the scenes to topple us all down while the war is still ongoing. You may have been allowed access to human intelligence while in other countries, but you certainly should not have. You may have gotten jurisdiction from other military installations, but even with your help, who knows?"

"I understand your concern."

"Then you should understand well that this is still a fragile situation. Our condition with Orussia right now is not so sure yet. We're not even convinced we are ready to put all our faith in you. The military is completely different. They believe in you. Two months after what you did in Baltland, it was completely understandable, but even your own methods were unorthodox. You took down an entire Neuroi airbase that could still be salvaged."

"See… that's your problem. You always have the interest of gathering resources that the Neuroi has. Let me remind you: It's what made my former lover corrupt. I don't want the same thing to happen to you or anyone else who becomes aware of its purpose." Relius looked at the chair nearby. "I know you don't feel right that I'm here. You feel threatened that even the Liberion public will accept me and be swayed, putting even your interests in danger since all eyes are on me and the rest of my subjects."

"Alright, alright!" Bill had to shut her up, knowing he had to let it all out from his heart. "Maybe I should ask you now, since everybody thinks you're so convincing then. Why Orussia?"

"Hm?"

"Why Orussia? You've been here to study us the whole time. And you knew about the situation between this country and that one. Why did you decide to go against them first?"

"It's because if I didn't… it would leave them to break that peace treaty with your country. I know what I did made a conspiracy among other parties. But if I choose to help you first, then I would have made both a conspiracy and a complete hate of them to another comparing superpower to your country, and it would end up much worse. Think about it: They helped you against Nazi Karlsland only for the sake of protecting their interests, and that they were also rising in power. Human inevitability brings only the fact that it's what one seeks after being given everything: Land, Life, opportunity. Of course you have your political conflicts with Orussia, but it's them who still needs assurance even what's unknown can be trusted. And of course, at the country who seems somewhat hostile to them, it raises questions, especially to you, Director. And for that, I'm sorry."

Bill glanced away at this and calmly walked towards a window, looking outside at the city lights. "When I was in my teenage years, I always remember to myself that Nazis are bad. Heck… I even discovered the Orussians weren't so trusting as we are that we're considered to be their enemies even with our assistance during the second world war. What did they even think of us? Capitalists. It's what they call us from behind our backs. Why? We have so much political influence, it can sway the Orussian public to believe in freedom much more. Their government believes in its workforce being given equality. There wasn't that much clear freedom from them than here. And that makes a lot of complications in relationships if our influence even reaches them." Then he looked at her again. "And they're way ahead of us now. Thanks to their advancements in rocket sciences, they were able to go first in launching to outer space. It's only a good thing the moon wasn't stepped on. We're planning on that, and it's something you know what we'd do because it should be hard-earned."

"Then that's your answer. You simply don't want what you think is wrong from them to overtake the influence you have on the world you know. But the president of Liberion doesn't want to start a war either. What can you expect from him? A straight truce with the Kremlin? At least you're in competition. Don't make this hard for both your country and theirs. It's not wise and you know it. That's what you can't accept: Your own temperament when the order of things is messed with, and much more with my arrival."

"Damn." He muttered to himself before walking back to his desk. Seeing that she isn't seated… "Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe if you offered that a while ago, I would have accepted." Relius clenched a fist. "Seeing that you won't and you're still afraid to try means you don't trust me. It's understandable. I expect you can stand your ground, and I admire it.

"Then you know what I feel about it." Bill then adjusted his suit before he sat down behind his desk. "Enough about that. If we're going to discuss terms about our alliance, there will be a lot of things for us to cover. The president can wait, seeing he's got a lot of things tangled on him. It'll take time on our part and I apologize."

"It's worth it. This is something I can still afford while the moment is fruitful. I expect what word you keep, will be kept while the war goes on."

"While the war goes on?"

"I know you don't expect our stay to be long. But some of my subjects won't be convinced and still want to live here."

"I see."

"It's nothing something like my persuasion can fix, but I can't make promises with it. I've given them the freedom to listen to their own hearts as well."

"You won't be responsible for it then. Nicely said." Bill then brought up an envelope and handed it to her. "This contains the documents you need when it comes jurisdiction over Liberion assets and military installations too. You certainly done us a lot of favors with yours, but you shouldn't always trust a grunt to do your job and do things with your hardware. We're square in this. As soon as we find a hole in your so-called alliance, we won't hesitate to bring the cavalry down on you."

"Then we have an understanding." Relius knew how this was going and finally sat down at the seat she was offered by Bill. "It will be the same with your people. We find anything that's going to make things worse between us, then it's only to those people we would deal your wrongdoings. But if it comes from your brass, you will not like how might just do it faster than you do."

He chuckled at her idea of 'bringing the rain' on Liberion. "Haha. I like your style. Well played."

She smirked at him. "There's more to me than what you think, Mr. Director. Shall we continue?"

"We shall… we shall…" With that smile maintained, he continued the rest of her discussion with him.

The rest remains classified.

 _ **END REPORT**_


	10. Chapter 9 (COMING SOON)

Next, on War-Torn Reboot II: A New Hope

"Welcome… to Atlantis." Relius made her say as she left the ship which carried the allied forces officials from Earth. "As you can see, Atlantis is also of sacred ground… made by the ancients themselves. You said you wanted to see how we wanted to try not using the forbidden power of Achshaesteres. You're seeing it right now."

* * *

 ** _Later…_**

A Karlslander man's arm was cut off by the Queen's sword, Angelus. The arm was bloodied starting from the joint of the amputated arm starting from the elbow, and it had a handgun held.

"I told you… Assassinating me won't be needed." Relius calmly said while she was in Battle Mode. Men with rifles from the allied forces were aimed at her, while magic staffs from Ancient guards were aimed at the humans. "Please… I don't want trouble, and neither do they. Don't make it worse."

* * *

"What the…?!" Ember was shocked as she was held by Shirley from behind against her will, while Xala was in front of her. "What are you doing?!"

"Embs… I know what we're doing is risky, but you have to try. They're counting on you." Shirley said this before…

"This will hurt… a lot." Xala said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ember screamed out as a red glow was already surrounding her. Xala was forcing her to turn, by letting her heart go first, to be formed with a core beside it…

* * *

"I knew it… The whole time…" Yoshika was on her knees, seeing a picture of Dr. Karl Dietrich himself. "That bastard… He's… He will pay for this."

* * *

"Yoshika…" Melinda was kneeling then stood up in front of Yoshika. "There's somebody I'd like you to meet."

And when Yoshika finally saw the figure turn around, the first thing she saw was… herself. "Wait… you're…"

"I'm you." The other identical Yoshika replied with a smirk. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"You're not Yoshii Bishop. You're…"

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji, the broken and torn witch from my world." And the torn Yoshika chuckled. "Nice to finally meet you, dear Yoshika." The spiteful witch said it, somehow glad to see her counterpart.

* * *

"I want to make them pay." Yoshika said, looking at her older and torn phantom self.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you… to teach me to fight… mercilessly."

"Wanna make them pay?"

"More than ever." Yoshika clenched her fists. "They'll pay for what they did to my father."

* * *

"Austerys." Relius, facing King Austerys himself in the infinite void, saw him smirk at her. "I will no longer be known as a lover to you. You know I'm against you."

"Could be any more wrong?"

"You hurt me many times, King Austerys."

"What will you do? Would you kill me?"

"No." Relius glared at him, drawing out her sword Angelus and another weapon with the appearance of an arrow's bow. "I, will rip you to shreds, and I will finish this, once and for all."

* * *

 ** _The battle begins… SOON!_**

 ** _Coming this April 2016_**

 ** _See ya! ;)_**


	11. The broad change (part 1)

**_Hi! This is very short first part of the chapter. I thought I'd get things sorted on the first part. The second part will include battles and... probably hot stuff too, so watch it! ;)_**

 ** _Sorry if it's not much, but I've been getting into Bookkeeping lately. I'm already drafting on the next part, so please be patient. I'll be updating again on the same month! ;)_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

" **The broad change (part 1)"**

 _ **Relius –**_ _It looks as if things are going smooth after all. After talking to the Pentagon Director Bill Clad, things are going smooth. And the Blue Neuroi are recognized not only in Earth, but in Space as well. I guess it could be better if we showed them how it's like for us to fight against King Austerys' forces._

 _And so, I decided to give them the very thing they won't refuse. The only thing they need to pay me, is their full attention. I plan to take them out into space, and into another planet. One of the very reasons we're fighting the Red Neuroi forces is of course, the extra weaponry and defenses we need, next to the fact we have enough Blue Neuroi humanoids to fight the Red Neuroi. Now that we have the numbers… We're doing what we can._

 _It's been two months after the speech I finally gave to the world. Now that I'm free to act as the queen, I knew actions must be taken… As for the humans… they're recapturing Karlsland… At least, they're beginning._

 _ **August 11, 1967… 1412 hours… Weather: Sunny… Karlsland forest areas, East Karlsland…**_

"Damn it…" Trude cursed it to herself. That time, she was looking through her binoculars at a certain Foot-Neuroi outpost that was supposedly not in the proper intelligence report supplied to them. "Of all things, there had to be an outpost," she said to herself while hiding beneath the leaves of the trees around her.

Then her earpiece made some static to hear someone later. " _ **Barkhorn, what's your status?**_ " Minna's concerned voice got Trude's attention. " _It's been a while._ "

"I guess it's safe for radio transmissions at least here. Listen, there might be a problem if the tank witches without radios come across an outpost. They got Neurified tanks and Foot-Neuroi inside too. They're guarding it pretty well."

" _Well, thanks to you, we have a heads-up we can go for._ "

"Sending the strike package?"

" _Perhaps. It'll have to be the four._ "

"The Dragon Witches? Will they be enough? I doubt the AA's will make it easy for them."

" _ **It's not a problem, Barkhorn.**_ " Delilah's voice suddenly came out. " _It's because we're going in there… hard. We're already on our way._ "

"Great. What do I do from here then?"

" _ **You have an assignment,**_ " Minna said. " _High Command just confirmed there are a few downed pilots signaling for SOS requesting rescue. It's a long walk, but it'll be worth it if you get there yourself. You have to get there on foot though. The situation is pretty tense since these pilots are low on rations. Last report High Command has is that they're two kilometers southwest of your position. Mark yourself on the map and proceed from there._ "

"I know the drill, Minna. I'll get there, patiently. And remind me why I'm here."

" _You're there since you wanted to scout the unconfirmed outpost yourself. You've got guts._ "

"I do… and I'm pretty much pissed off by it. So what about the pickup?"

" _CH-47's will be your ride out of there. Stay cautious, Barkhorn._ "

"Of course. I'll be careful. Out."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, what will Barkhorn find once she gets to the pilots? And what's happening to our heroes in Neo-Scandinavia without the Dragon Witches and Relius with them?_**

 ** _Next on 'A New Hope': Part 2 of 'The broad change'_**

 ** _Stay tuned, fellas! :D Leave a PM or review!_**


	12. The broad change (part 2)

**CHAPTER 10**

" **The broad change (part 2)"**

 _ **August 11, 1967… Weather: Sunny…**_

 _ **Neo-Scandinavia base, Baltland… 1426 hours…**_

The base was bustling with activity as additional personnel were around in the base than usual. Minna knew this would be the case thanks to the Karlsland recapture plan, and needs this base for supply runs and some aircraft room. She can't do anything about this, since the order comes from the top brass.

Minna sighed while she walked back to the general office. She knew since everyone was out, the office would be empty. Everyone has their orders. But as she was about to turn the knob, she stopped as she heard moans. There were two females inside the general office and she widened her eyes as she knew the sounds of the moans, and their owners. ' _What in the…? Is it too… Wait a minute… Those voices… They're…!_ '

Shirley moaned as her jacket was ripped open. Her back was leaning against the wall as Ember's eyes were partly red. "Embs… What the fuck…?!"

"What's wrong? Can't handle pressure from me?"

"But you just got up from your rest. Shouldn't you just relax?"

"No. I think you're my only medicine, Char." Ember then neared her mouth and started to lick Shirley's neck.

Minna's eyes were wide open as she saw the two girls in heat. ' _This is unbelievable… They're doing it to themselves._ ' And eventually, Minna started to blush. ' _Oh my… I'm starting to feel it myself as well. If I haven't been enlightened by Sakamoto's body, I wouldn't have been like this._ ' And slowly, Minna started to breathe. ' _I'm feeling the heat._ '

Shirley was then forced to lie down on the floor on her back, later seeing Ember taking off her clothes. "What? No fair!"

Ember smirked as she took off the last of her clothes. "Can't get to repeat me? I wanna be the mean girl you always knew."

"Oh, Embs…" Shirley then saw Ember kneel and bend over her before she was stripped off. Her upper body had only her bra just as Ember threw Shirley's jacket aside. "You're aggressive today."

"And you're saying this, because?"

"I want you bad, Embs. I want you." And her smirk matched with Ember before they both kissed. She felt Ember's hands groping her big bust. Each hand massaged a breast. ' _She's so good… She knows how to treat someone…_ ' And once Ember pulled away from the kiss, she started on her neck licking and inhaling again. "Ahhn… Embs… Please… I want you to take me…"

"You know how bad I want you." Ember then decided to lower down Shirley's skirt before it was completely off. Eventually, she saw Shirley's underwear, and pulled them off as well. "Your pussy is delicious as ever. Shall I?"

"Please." Ember then saw what came next as her lover lowers her head and she felt a tongue get to her clit. "AHHN! Embs!"

Minna knew she was seeing so much that her hand was beginning to go in between her legs. Everything she's seeing, she's starting to imagine. She started to fantasize about herself, doing the same to Sakamoto… She was lustfully thinking, of doing it to Sakamoto. Before she knew it, she felt her own hand being touched bare at her clitoris, past her pants and underpants as she started to rub herself. ' _Yeager… Vermilion… You two are so hot… Please… entertain me more._ '

Meanwhile, Esmeralda was walking the same corridor Minna was at, when she saw the Karlslander and stopped from afar, not believing what seemed to be her deceiving eyes as Minna was seen touching herself between her legs. "Dios mio…" ' _She must be seeing some kinky shit._ '

" _ **AHHN!**_ " Shirley was moaning as her lover was licking her own clit. ' _Ember… You're the devil… You've MY devil._ ' "Embs… Make me… Ahhn… feel good! FUCK! AHHN!"

Ember continued eating out her partner's pussy. ' _Don't worry, Shirley. I'm not stopping anywhere._ '

"Ahh…! Ember… lick my navel's insides! I wanna cum next!" Shirley's demanding request caught up to Ember before her partner suddenly stopped and raised herself to Shirley's navel. "Huh?! That was fast!"

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Char. I wanna feel your cum all over me anyway. Get ready for a wild ride. Ufufufu…" Ember said this while her eyes became fully red. "My Neuroi instincts don't include emotions, but with the mix of my humanity, I'm excited to find out how your insides react to everything I'm doing to you. Ready?"

"HIT ME!" Shirley then saw Ember's head crash down on her stomach, hearing her growl as she finally got her tongue in her precious navel before she moaned loud. "AHHN! FUCK, EMBER!"

Minna's clit was swelling while her pussy was already wet. "Ahhn… Mmm… You two… You're making me hot."

" _ **Good thing you speak for yourself then.**_ " Esmeralda's voice startled Minna as the Karlslander was in panic when she saw the Hispanian that she took her hand away from her crotch.

"Montesano?!" Minna was still blushing and her face went red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm not really into exposing anyone who are… extremely into kinky shit."

"How would you know?"

"Well… I've seen a lot back at my home country. Bi's and straight lovers are quite common at night and I'm open on the idea."

"Really?"

"Si. So… who's behind the door?" Esmeralda asked this just as she peeked past the opened door. "Dios mio… Vermilion and Yeager?"

"They were already a couple even months before, Montesano."

"I see." Esmeralda then glanced at Minna, still embarrassed. "You don't need to be embarrassed of me either. If you want to be healed, it's fine with me."

"What do you mean…?" Minna was then silenced with two fingers from the Hispanian, later seeing her face close to hers.

"Let me treat you well, Commander." Esmeralda blushed a little before closing in the distance as her lips finally locked in for the first time with Minna's. She eventually felt Minna's tongue being used, and used her own as well. ' _She's a good kisser. I wonder how long she's been doing this with Mio now…_ '

Shirley suddenly locked in her legs behind Embers back, still moaning at her lover's furious licking to her navel. "AHHN! Fuck… Embs… I'm about to squirt!"

Ember knew that Shirley's abs were good, and even reacting to the pressure her lover was feeling. ' _Here it comes._ '

"I'M COMING! AHHHHHHH!" Ember then felt her pussy explode as pee jetted out of her, letting it spray on Ember's chest and torso. "AHHN! I'm being licked and fucked, and I'm cumming! Ahhn… Ahh… AHHHH!"

Ember was feeling Shirley's wet warmth as it flowed on her body. She then gently pulled out her tongue and licked her lip before smiling at Shirley. "We're not finished yet."

"Huh? Whoa…!" Shirley was then suddenly lifted by her lover's hands. Eventually, her back was against the wall while her legs were on Ember's shoulders, while her lover continued to assault her navel with the use of her lustrous tongue. "FUCK… AHHN!"

' _That's it, Embs… I want you to keep coming for me._ '

"AHHN! I'm COMING! HAAAAAA!" Shirley then squirted a strong spray of her pee, and wetted Ember's neck and chest with it. "HAA… I'm gonna cumming for Embs! AHHN!" And her eyes were rolled up at this.

Suddenly, the door swung open, before it closed and locked, as the two Liberion witches both looked in surprise: Minna was pinned to the wall, still clothed, while being tongue-fucked at her tongue with a partner at their surprise known as Esmeralda Montesano.

"C-Commander?" Shirley called the other pair.

Esmeralda pulled out of her tongue-fucking and looked at Ember and Shirley. "No fair, you two putas. I want this as much as you two. And Minna likes it."

Minna blushed at this and looked at Shirley. "Don't mind us, Captain. Just make sure you two don't make your foreplays last too long."

Ember winced at the advice the commander gave, and smirked then looked at Shirley. "They're right. I wanna make this work out between us. Do you want it?"

"What are you talking about?" Shirley's curiosity of what Ember meant got her lover to lower them both, until Shirley was lying on the floor again, with Ember standing over her. "I remembered some things again, Char. And I thought I wanna share something with you." She then felt her crotch and clit start to swell now, as her body then revealed only parts of her begin to change into her usual Neuroi armor pattern, with transparency. It seemed she didn't want to cover herself with her armor fully, letting her breasts and crotch be fully exposed still. She felt her clit about to swell more as she moaned loudly before the clitoris she knew is beginning to grow. Soon, quite a wide and long replacement for her clitoris made Shirley see what seems surreal, as the new erection patterned with small hexagons around it seemed to be meaty and throbbing. "Oh my god…" She then examined Ember's Neuroi erection and realized it's about four inches long. "You're a futanari?"

"Some of the memories I recovered concerned me, to be allowed to reproduce together with a possible mother. In a sense, I'm a futanari but I'm also a possible mother since I'm as biologically active as you know."

"No way… We'd be engaging… in sex?!" Shirley asked this to herself before seeing Ember on her knees and her face near hers. "This is… real sex…?"

"What's wrong? First time?"

"I guess… But I inserted other stuff in me. Maybe it'll be different this time?"

"I'll be gentle on you then, Shirley. But… I want to cum inside you."

"Well… Since I'm using the calendar method, I'm safe today. Do whatever you want with me." Shirley smirked with Ember. "If I wanna have a cock in me, it may as well that you would be the first to make that possible."

"Good." Ember then wasted no time as she aligned the head of her Neuroi cock to Shirley's walls. "This is going to be…" Ember started to push in Shirley. "…a blast! Uhhn…! It's tight…!"

"Ahhn… Put it in me in whole! I don't care if you're gentle or not! It doesn't matter anymore!" And Shirley's demand got Ember to smile.

"Good. Because I want us to be official!" Ember then thrusts in full, letting her lover moan and herself included. "Ahhn…! Fucking tight!"

"AHHH! It's in! It's in!" Shirley comments this, not aware that her pussy is releasing some blood.

"You're a real virgin?"

"I am. Ember… I'm glad that my first, is the one who took away my virginity. Ember… Fuck me, please." And with Shirley's request, Ember started to pull back and push in repeatedly.

Minna and Esmeralda's upper garments were already opened and their bras were already off. Esmeralda was licking Minna's tit from one of her breasts while a hand was massaging the other.

"Montesano… Ahhn… I'm envious of the two."

"Don't be. I want to make sure I hold myself before I try putting my cock in you. I want it to be special. Your lover Mio wouldn't mind, would she?"

"You already stole me. I don't know what she'd feel."

"I bet she'd feel great, puta."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's Hispanian for 'whore.' I hope you don't mind."

"I was called worse." Minna smirks and gets Montesano's face near hers, before she puts out her tongue and starts to let it dance with Ezmee's.

This time, Shirley was seated as she was bouncing up and down, while Ember was seated on the floor, seeing her lover's breasts following her motions.

"Embs, Ahhn! I love you!"

"I love you too, Char. Ahhn…! Keep going! I wanna cum in you lots!" Ember's voice was already beginning to be rough. ' _At this rate, I'll be dominant, and she won't mind it. Nobody will take you, Shirley. My lover… is mine. Wow… I'm beginning to feel like she's my one and only!_ ' "AHHN!"

"Coming yet, Embs?!"

"AHHN! I'm COMING, CHAR! HYAAAA!" Ember then lets her sticky warmth out of the Neuroi erection as she was coming straight from her insides, into Shirley's. "Uhhn! And I wanna do more! MORE!"

Eventually, Ember forced Shirley to stand as her lover was against the wall, while Ember plowed Shirley from behind. "Ahhn! Char! It feels so good!"

"Fuck… You're so aggressive!"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Embs…! I want this! I want this, Embs! Ahhn!" Shirley then felt her lover plow faster in and out of her. "Oh shit! I'm coming!"

"I'm coming too! CHAR!"

"EMBER!" Shirley then shouted while her cum furiously left her walls, while feeling the hotter warmth of her lover flow inside her. Her eyes rolled up in the intense pleasure she received. "Ahhn! Oh, fuck! AHHN!"

Later… Shirley was kneeling and panting, while Ember was standing, still with her Neuroi erection hard in front of her lover.

"Char… What I'm asking you…"

"I know. You're a real mean girl now." Shirley smirked and held her lover's cock with one hand. "How fast do you want it?" As she asked this, Ember held Shirley's hair tight. "AHH! Ow… Ember…!"

"I wanna make this the biggest load to spray out. Mind if I call you names?"

"Call me a bitch for all I care. I want this as much as you."

"Good. I want you to suck this… like it or not." Ember smirked at Shirley for this, just before she pushed Shirley's head in with her hair as the mouth finally enveloped itself on her throbbing cock. "Ahhn…!"

Shirley felt her lover's cock throbbing beneath the pleasure she felt. Her eyes, still rolled up, never changed that she wanted Ember for who she was. ' _Ember… I don't want to lose you. I want you to be happy. You tried too hard for me. Now… I just want you to be happy._ ' She then held Ember's leg, but was slapped away. ' _She's a mean, mean girl._ '

Ember made an evil smile. "Ahhn…! Yes… This is my last spray, Shirley. I know you're tired, so I'll treat this hole as my cum-dumping hole. Whenever I feel like it, I want you to suck me, even at your inconvenience."

' _Whoa… That's so much to ask._ '

"I'm a mean girl whenever I'm in heat as a Neuroi. Don't find this strange. It's the way I am."

' _Ember… I already accepted that…_ '

"Now… Let's pick up the pace!" Ember then plowed her erection in Shirley's mouth faster, while hastening Shirley's movement faster as well. "AHHN! This is it…! I'm gonna explode a lot of jizz in you!"

' _Fuck… Do it, Ember! I wanna taste that salty goodness!_ '

"I'm COMING! AHHH!" Ember then lets her biggest explosive amount of cum from inside her, into Shirley's mouth.

Shirley then knew she shouldn't block the cum, so she puts her tongue out of the way, as she gulps in her lover's cum without hesitation. ' _Hmm… It's so good. I'm in Euphoria right now…_ ' Her eyes were up until she felt Ember's Neuroi erection was taken out of her mouth. Shirley opens her mouth wide while she swallowed until to the last drop of Ember's sticky goodness. ' _It feels… amazing._ ' And eventually, she was kissed by Ember passionately again…

 _ **Minutes later…**_

Minna and Esmeralda were dressed up as they briefly kissed before they looked at Ember and Shirley holding hands, dressed up and fixed.

And Ember smirked at the other pair. "So you were both watching us, huh?"

Esmeralda blushed at it. "Well, you caught us."

"So you were curious about me?"

"Huh?"

"You saw me hard and did Char myself. You could have done it yourself."

"Nah. It's not time yet."

"So you haven't worked that out, huh?"

"Don't tell me. How you're developing seems… scary." Esmeralda's remark seemed a bit surprising to Ember. "Though… I'd love to see how it becomes reality soon enough."

Ember smiles at Esmeralda even after the remark she heard. "I guess I could count on the honest opinions. And since you have been through a lot, I could count on yours."

"Well… I AM the daughter of a Neuroi surrogate who gave birth to babies for the Blue Neuroi. Honestly, when have I been wrong?"

"Tch." Ember remained with a smirk as she walked with Shirley to the door.

"Don't take her seriously. She's glad you helped her," Shirley said. She eventually leaves with Ember from the office.

Minna then looked at Esmeralda, and both smiled at each other for their own thoughts. "Montesano, should we go on?"

"Well it isn't fair we don't try getting to the extremes. Aren't you a slut for this?"

"Aren't we all in this despicable world we call home?" Minna made her move first, kissing Esmeralda before they both moaned. They were on the floor. The heat was getting to them…

 ** _Karlsland Forest Areas… East Karlsland…_**

The afternoon was still there as Barkhorn made her way past trees, and through thick brushes of leaves with a machete she was swinging now. An MG 42 was carried at her back that time while she had a side arm holstered at the side of her hip.

As much as this was important, she was pissed for having her do this in the first place. ' _Sie können sich selbst ficken. (They can fuck themselves.) The higher-ups didn't have to tell me to go through this myself. I believe in Minna, but what the brass is making a decision of is pointless. A simple Chinook pickup can work. But then again, they have a point that the skies aren't secure yet._ '

She then had a look of her map while she stopped behind a tree. "I'm about to get there. It's calm over here. I know there should at least be some walkers or crawlers, but I haven't seen them at any way or any time," she muttered. ' _About 400 meters to go before I'll be able to make contact with those pilots, and I'm home free… I hope._ ' She then hid the map and went on her way, hopefully as she could meet the pilots with no problems at all. ' _I'm almost there._ '

 ** _The pilots' group…_**

The man was on his knees, and his hands were on the ground. He felt dizzy. His insides didn't settle right. What was he feeling? Then his clear vision of the ground became blurred as part of his vision had a hint of red covering his usual colors. His panting increased and his chest hurt like hell as he clutched it with one hand. He then looked straight, seeing two pilots talk to each other while trying to fix a radio. The man then got on his knees, before he un-holstered his service firearm…

 ** _Barkhorn…_**

' _I'm just 200 meters away and…_ '

" ** _BANG!_** "

A distant sound of gunfire was heard dead ahead of her just before she drew her MG 42. ' _What's going on…?!_ ' And Barkhorn's pace was quickened while another shot was heard. "Shit!" She cursed just as she finally clears the brush of leaves she always saw, only to see a horrible sight of two dead bodies, with their heads bloodied with the holes made at the back, and at the forehead of the two pilots. The third pilot while she aimed at him, lets go of his firearm, now appearing with his skin having red lines. His eyes appeared to be black and red in its them, but the red, acting as the lenses, glowed. "What in the hell…?! What are you?!"

"Uhh…!" The man groaned as he saw Barkhorn aiming her machine gun at him. "Wee-tch…"

"Stay back…" Barkhorn muttered it out, before the man crazed in his life suddenly sprinted at her. "STAY BACK!" She then threw her MG 42 and charged at him. "GYAAA!" Putting a fist out, she punched the man's face while calling her familiar out and used her magic…

Meanwhile… a hidden camera in a hole of a tree trunk was focused on the scene.

 ** _Relius –_** _There's something even I cannot see. Humanity still has a personal enemy._

The man watching on the screen as the scene unfolds smiles. "Wunderbar…"

 _That's why I'm making as many friends as I can. I'm not just going to let this go. The rumors were starting to spread like wildfire that a new side was beginning to emerge. And I'm only on my way to making friends with the Allied Forces. Although I cannot have the eyes on the ground yet, I'll have to rely on my friends of the 501_ _st_ _. The situation… gets more real every second that passes._

 _And I'll be in the war to see it myself… They will all witness the might of the Blue Neuroi. The Red Neuroi will pay, as well as their hidden allies in the imperfect Earth we might call our own home… one day. We don't wish perfection. We only wish friendship. And we'll protect the path to that friendship…_

 _That's why I brought out the necessary leaders out of this world to see where the Blue Neuroi got some additional power. They'll witness the culture, as well as the people who helped us rise from almost nothing._

 _They're about to see… Atlantis._


	13. NOTE

NOPE! Don't even think about it! I am NOT on hiatus. Unless I say, don't you dare think that I am on hiatus.

Fellow strikers, I was enjoying myself in playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, and ARMA III. Don't say I like being an addict in games. I'm just exploring different things.

Besides that, I've been doing crazy RP's with two authors in FF, and IT WAS AWESOME! :D The other author took a break for a while, and the other author and I have an RP that's still alive, thanks to the times.

And oh... Christmas is coming once again! I got plans to update the Sonicbird series first. After that, I'll do rotating updates on all of my fanficts. I suggest you guys PM me for suggestions of what my next updates would be, and how often they'll be made. Consider my position as author though: I can't write all the time.

Enjoy your Christmas days and whatever others call it in other religions. Smile, fellow Striker. ;)


End file.
